


Стреляй не целясь

by IryStorm, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: В слове «Мстители» нет буквы «я».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ready, Fire, Aim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270081) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> Название — отсылка к известной книге М.Мастерсона Ready, Fire, Aim.

Тони ушёл с собрания раньше положенного — потому что человек он занятой, у него есть дела поважнее, а если кому-то не нравится, то пусть держат это при себе, ага? — и ни с кем не попрощался. Прошёл к лифту, спустился в фойе, сел в машину — Хэппи любезно позволил ему самостоятельно захлопнуть дверцу — и всю дорогу к Башне полыхал от злости. Черкал на салфетке схемы двух новых моделей репульсорных ботинок и карманного фильтра для воды — он ведь без костюма никто? Ну так он покажет этому отмороженному засранцу. 

Раздражённый Тони вышел из машины и едва не сверзился на асфальт.

— Эти бордюры очень коварны, босс, — Хэппи с совершенно невозмутимым лицом подхватил его под локоть, не позволив упасть.

Тони не устроил сцену прямо посреди улицы только потому, что Хэппи вёл учёт его выходкам, и в этом месяце он свою квоту уже исчерпал. Вместо этого Тони прищурился, развернулся на каблуках и, промаршировал внутрь здания, отправившись на сороковой этаж.

— Где Пеппер? — обнаружив, что кабинет пуст, поинтересовался он у стройной и компетентной секретарши. Та совершенно им не впечатлилась — почему, собственно, сегодня им никто не впечатлялся, Тони вообще-то был весьма впечатляющей личностью! — и вздохнула.

— В конференц-зале, мистер Старк. Но вы не можете...

— Не-а, ещё как могу, это моё здание, — возразил Тони. Обогнув её по дуге, он пересёк коридор, распахнул двери и откашлялся.

— Капитан Америка, — заявил он, — настоящий мудак.

И только тогда заметил, что в конференц-зале полно инвесторов.

— Ох, эм, ладно. Что ж. Доброе утро — утро ведь? Сложно сказать наверняка, учитывая все эти зловещие подземелья... Да, так вот, рад всех вас видеть, есть шанс, что вы сочтёте это учебной тревогой?

Пеппер со вздохом сжала переносицу и указала на него:

— Леди и джентльмены, Тони Старк.

 

***

Тони поехал домой... хотя нет. Это был не _дом_ , просто особняк, которым он владел и где провёл значительную часть своего детства. Дом отца — выглядел отцовским, ощущался таковым и, возможно, даже хранил его запах. Тони в который раз пожалел, что несколько лет назад не сделал тут ремонт, а дожидался, пока начнет проводить больше времени в Нью-Йорке. Как бы то ни было, мастерская и спальня в порядке, а в остальных комнатах либо шёл ремонт, либо они хранили слишком много воспоминаний, чтобы вообще туда входить.

Итак: Тони разозлил инвесторов, вернулся в дом, где всё напоминало о прошлом, Пеппер объявила ему войну, а команду супергероев возглавил парень, которому Тони даже не нравился. Отлично. Зашибись. Крутая у него жизнь.

— ДЖАРВИС, — окликнул Тони, — плейлист с прошлой недели — ты знаешь, какой — запускай. — И спустился в мастерскую, где никто не мог помешать ему чувствовать себя блестящим инноватором, миллиардером, гением и во всех отношениях невероятным человеком.

— Сэр, — голос ДЖАРВИСА прорвался сквозь орущую из всех колонок «Highway to Hell», — пришёл Капитан Роджерс. Он неважно отреагировал на мою просьбу уточнить цель визита, но, полагаю, хочет с вами увидеться.

Довольный этим фактом Тони усмехнулся, а когда ДЖАРВИС показал запись с камеры у входа, рассмеялся в голос: Стив подпрыгнул едва ли не на фут и заозирался в поисках источника голоса.

— Мудак, — мстительно сказал Тони, и ДЖАРВИС отозвался звуком, который — не будь он ИИ — можно было бы счесть вздохом.

— Да, сэр, вы уже говорили. Несколько раз. Хотите, чтобы я сказал ему уйти?

Тони открыл рот, собираясь согласиться, но неожиданно для себя сказал «Нет». Попробовал снова — и повторил:

— Нет, не нужно, я справлюсь, спасибо. Армани в шкафу в дальнем крыле, да? Погоди, а куда я положил солнечные очки? Мне нужны очки, а ты проследи, чтоб он не ушёл.

Десять минут спустя Тони открыл дверь. К тому моменту на нём была пара брюк от Армани, сшитая на заказ расстёгнутая рубашка, не скрывающая утреннюю футболку с эмблемой Black Sabbath, а также зеркальные очки и никакой обуви. Даже самому себе Тони не мог объяснить, зачем так вырядился.

Естественно, Стив залип на его босых ступнях.

— Ты звонил? — проигнорировал Тони озадаченный взгляд. — Что-то хотел или это такая издёвка из сороковых? Стоишь смущённый на моём крыльце и ждёшь чего? Что я начну бороться за лидерство, и вдруг заиграет духовой оркестр, а, чёрт, это же сороковые...

 

— Старк, — перебил Стив. Как же Тони ненавидел, терпеть не мог этот его тон. — О чём ты говоришь?

— Я тут живу, — пояснил Тони. — Я занят. И могу нести бессмыслицу, если захочу. А вот ты зачем пришёл?

— О. — Стив слегка покраснел и потёр затылок. Тони был бы невольно очарован, не будь этот парень мудаком. — Я... Думаю, мы неправильно начали. А поскольку нам предстоит ... работать в команде, то стоит... поговорить об этом.

— И ты проделал такой путь, чтобы извиниться? Тебя не учили пользоваться телефоном, как делают все нормальные люди?

— Я не извиняюсь! — отрезал Стив и с видимым усилием взял себя в руки. — Нет, знаешь, — извиняюсь. Я просто... не очень хорошо это умею, а ты — это ты, и...

— Убирайся из моего дома, — на автомате сказал Тони, не дав ему договорить. Стив ошеломлённо отшатнулся и нахмурился:

— Что, прости?

— Ты понял. Послушай, Роджерс, тебе нужны боевые товарищи и что там ещё, отлично, у тебя для этого целый выводок агентов Щ.И.Т.а, готовых схватить гитары и петь с тобой хором. Вот и развлекайтесь. Я уже говорил: у меня плохо получается петь в хоре. Так что можешь валить со своими извинениями, мне твои чёртовы подачки не нужны.

С минуту Стив смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот, а затем сказал:

— Что ты... впрочем, знаешь, что? Плевать. Ладно. Хочешь, чтобы было так, я согласен. Приятного вечера, мистер Старк.

— Отлично! Так и будет!

— И приглуши этот грохот! — проорал через плечо Стив, спускаясь с крыльца. — Его на том конце улицы слышно!

— AC/DC — не грохот! — Да, Тони это прокричал, а потом захлопнул дверь, не дав Стиву возможности ответить.

— Полагаю, всё могло бы пройти лучше, сэр, — заметил ДЖАРВИС.

— Капитан Америка — мудак, — сказал Тони, — и пусть это напишут на моей могиле.

 

***

И, разумеется, по закону Мерфи, следом Тони спас этому мудаку жизнь.

Даже не на миссии. Из электронной переписки, которую Тони не должен был взламывать, он узнал, что вылазка планируется скорее тренировочная — с целью проверить, насколько Мстители сработались как команда. Просто разведка. Но неприятности следовали за Тони по пятам, так что минут через пятнадцать развернулась полноценная битва с градом шальных пуль. Сам Тони почти не сражался — убирал гражданских с улиц и переносил их на близлежащие крыши. Клинт с пугающей точностью отстреливался, Халк крушил, Наташа выделывала смертельные цирковые трюки, а Стив играл в боулинг своим щитом. Тор оставался Тором — бил злодеев молотом и хохотал. Он был любимчиком Тони.

В любом случае, Тони вовсе не планировал спасать задницу Стива. Он должен был драться, палить из репульсоров — словом, делать что-то полезное. Но так вышло, что, стоя на крыше, увидел, как позади Стива приземлилась незамеченная граната, а из стоящей рядом «тойоты» тонкой струйкой вытекает бензин. Сложив два и два, Тони на основе многолетнего опыта без труда предсказал взрыв.

Тони хотелось думать, что несмотря на нелюбовь к Капитану Америке, он выше желания видеть, как тот взрывается. Поэтому и ринулся на подмогу. Но на самом деле всё было куда проще — он представил возможные последствия и рванул вперёд без раздумий. Потому очень удивился, когда понял, что схватил Стива в охапку. Тот, обнаружив себя в воздухе, должно быть, удивился не меньше.

— Ты что творишь? — кричал он, пытаясь вырваться, пока Тони бесцеремонно не скинул его на балкон. — Ты не можешь просто...

Слова заглушил прокатившийся по улице звук взрыва. Стив посмотрел вниз, моргнул — очевидно, до него начало доходить.

— Ох, — выдохнул он. — Я... ох. Спасибо.

Тони скривился, вспомнил, что его лицо скрыто шлемом, и просто махнул рукой.

— Всего лишь парень в костюме, помнишь? — сказал он и ретировался прежде, чем Стив успел нахмуриться.

***

Он повёл Пеппер в дорогой ресторан — на ужин из семи блюд с вином, маленькими вилочками и всем, чего только душа пожелает. А Пеппер даже не удосужилась дождаться, пока подадут сырную тарелку.

— Тони, просто скажи мне.

— Что именно?

— О, нет. — Пеппер ткнула в его сторону вилкой. — Со мной это не пройдёт. Если ты навредишь компании...

— С чего бы? Почему ты всегда считаешь, что я собираюсь вредить компании — вообще-то это ты управляешь компанией! Да и сколько раз такое случалось — два, три, четыре?

— Шесть. Ты едва не развалил компанию шесть раз — и это только те, о которых мне известно. Но если дело не в этом, значит, ты кого-то убил...

— Пеппер...

— Или влип в какую-то эмоциональную привязанность...

— Не произноси словосочетание «эмоциональная привязанность», боже, ну вот, теперь я это сказал — и покроюсь сыпью...

— Или ты пытаешься вернуть наши отношения, — закончила Пеппер и отпила вина. — А мы оба знаем, что это ужасная идея.

— Но не ужаснее, чем если бы я кого-нибудь убил, правда? — Было немного страшно оттого, насколько искренне прозвучал вопрос. — В смысле, конечно убийство хуже, а я его не совершал, знаешь ли, никто никого не убил, и я не собираюсь снова с тобой спать, не бойся — и прекрати так на меня смотреть... Пеппер. Я что, не могу просто пригласить подругу на ужин?

Лицо Пеппер едва заметно смягчилось — Тони разглядел только потому, что годами за ней наблюдал, изучая. Он благодарно улыбнулся, она ответила тем же — было здорово, что Тони по-прежнему ей нравился, даже когда сплоховал в роли парня.

— Знаешь, тебе не нужно так сильно стараться.

— Это ты так говоришь, — возразил Тони. — Я слышу слова, срывающиеся с твоих прекрасных губ, уж поверь, но если б я появился на пороге твоего кабинета с пиццей, ты бы отгендирила меня на выход прямо там.

— Нет такого слова «отгендирить», Тони, — рассмеялась Пеппер.

— Ты просто им не пользуешься.

— Шутишь?

— Неужели со мной так невыносимо работать? — Тони вовсе не собирался об этом спрашивать. Но слова уже сорвались с языка, поэтому он лишь нарочито бодро усмехнулся.

Пеппер опустила вилку и покачала головой.

— Ох, Тони, — сказала она, и это был достаточно красноречивый ответ.

***

Несмотря на то, что Стиву не нравился Тони, Капитан Америка отлично сработался с Железным Человеком. Тони догадывался, что так будет; в этом состояла одна из проблем наличия второй личности, пусть её и не держали в секрете: люди легко разграничивали их. Всё началось со слов Фьюри: «Железному Человеку — да, Тони Старку — отказано» — и, чёрт, это до сих пор выводило из себя, — а Стив с удовольствием подхватил. И неважно, что все хорошие дела Железного Человека принадлежали Тони — только первому доставались улыбки и дружеское «Отличная работа, приятель», сам же он получал равнодушные взгляды и отстранённость.

На самом деле, ничего страшного, ведь в эту игру можно было играть вдвоём.

Железный Человек и Капитан Америка спасали мир в Блумингтоне, потом Квинсе и Спокане, Тони и Стив усаживались по разные стороны стола и избегали смотреть в глаза друг другу. Железный Человек и Капитан Америка появлялись на обложке журнала Time, обнимая друг друга за плечи, Тони и Стив садились в машину в напряжённой тишине. Железный Человек и Капитан Америка сражались вместе, летали вместе, легко расправлялись с главами преступного мира, Тони и Стив по возможности старались даже одним и тем же воздухом не дышать.

— Ты ведёшь себя смешно, — тепло, но несколько раздражённо сказала Пеппер. Она была в Лос-Анджелесе, и Тони скучал. В пустом доме гулко разносилось эхо, и он не спал уже несколько дней. Из-за недосыпа он даже принялся разбирать вещи по кучкам «сохранить», «куда-нибудь пожертвовать» и «сжечь, потому что слишком напоминают об отце». Хорошо, если бы Пеппер была рядом, суетилась и требовала что-нибудь подписать или поесть.

— Я всегда смешной, — согласился Тони, копаясь в коробках из кабинета отца. — Такова уж моя суть, Пеп, ты что, в облаках витаешь?

— Наверное, я просто управляю твоей компанией? — В её голосе отчетливо слышалась улыбка. — Правда, Тони, ты мог бы просто с ним поговорить.

— И что я ему скажу? «Раз я нравлюсь тебе только закованным в металл, постараюсь в него почаще заковываться»? Хочется верить, что я выше такого подхалимства.

Пеппер фыркнула, и Тони нахмурился.

— Я сказал, что мне хотелось бы в это верить, что тебе стоит подыграть, было бы очень любезно с твоей стороны.

Наткнувшись на пожелтевший, измятый по углам кусок бумаги, он осёкся и замер.

— Тони? Тони, ты там? — окликнула Пеппер.

— Нет. В смысле, да, я... э-э-э-э... кое-что нашёл, перезвоню попозже, ладно?

— Тони... — начала было Пеппер, но он сбросил звонок и поднёс найденный клочок бумаги к свету.

Им оказалась фотография, что было странно уже само по себе. Говард Старк не отличался сентиментальностью и редко сохранял вещи на память. Но больше всего Тони удивило само изображение: на фото был Стив, выглядевший точно так же, как три часа назад, одной рукой он обнимал Говарда за плечи. Слева от них стоял темноволосый парень пониже, он привалился к Стиву и смеялся над чем-то, а позади пестрела целая команда ребят в армейской форме.

«Я и РК, ’43», гласила подпись на обороте, сделанная знакомым Говардовым почерком. Тони смотрел на фотографию, уже понимая, что не сможет просто её сжечь.

Он так и не лёг спать, но это было неважно.

***

Тони решил дождаться Стива после собрания и очень старался не привлекать внимания к тому, что бесцельно бродит туда-сюда. Ничего не вышло: Наташа одарила его скептическим взглядом, Клинт настороженно прошёл мимо несколько раз, прежде чем окончательно уйти, а Коулсон прислал смс: «Всё ещё ищу повод вырубить тебя электрошоком и спокойно посмотреть „Суперняню“, подумай дважды, Старк».

Тор хлопнул его по плечу, наклонился, испытующе вгляделся в лицо и усмехнулся:

— Ты устал, друг мой. Будь мы в Асгарде, я пригласил бы тебя в купальни — они пришлись бы тебе по душе.

— Вот за это я тебя и люблю, — вздохнул Тони. И да, пусть он и не думал о нём в таком ключе, но картинка Тора в купальнях определённо могла скрасить трудный день.

— Воистину, доброта твоя не знает границ, — провозгласил Тор, и Тони рассмеялся.

— О, нет, поверь мне, ещё как знает. Я бы сказал, её границы очень даже ощутимы ... слушай, мне надо по-быстрому поговорить со Стивом, а вон он идёт, кажется, ты не возражаешь...

— О! — провозгласил Тор, а затем неожиданно подмигнул. — Оставляю тебя наедине с твоей миссией, друг мой. Да пребудет с тобой удача!

— Э-э-э-э, да. Спасибо?

Тор довольно кивнул и направился прочь. Очень вовремя — у Тони осталась всего секунда, чтобы взять себя в руки, когда из-за угла показался Стив.

— Эй, — окликнул Тони. — Роджерс, постой.

Стив остановился, обернулся и нахмурился. Типичная реакция.

— Старк. Ты что-то хотел? Мне казалось, мы обсудили стратегию следующей миссии, но если ты...

— Нет, — отмахнулся Тони. — Нет-нет, с этим всё в порядке, проверено-перепроверено, я всё понял. Просто... вот. Держи.

Он безразлично протянул Стиву фотографию, однако внутри все сжалось от напряжения. Обычно Тони не терял самообладания и шарма, но по каким-то причинам рядом со Стивом у него, похоже, вырубались отдельные части мозга.

Стив посмотрел на фотографию, а затем снова на Тони, и в его глазах заблестели слёзы — совершенно точно. Даже в лучшие времена Тони понятия не имел бы, что с этим делать, поэтому решил прибегнуть к старой верной стратегии: запаниковал.

— Боже, послушай, я не... твой любимчик, я тебе не нравлюсь, я в курсе, но, пожалуйста, чёрт, а, не плачь, хорошо? Получается, я довёл Капитана Америку до слёз, а я не хочу, чтобы Коулсон смотрел «Суперняню», пока я буду пускать слюни в подушку. Пожалуйста, не надо, я просто подумал, что это может быть тебе интересно, но я не нарочно, перестань, пожалуйста...

— Да не плачу я, — сказал Стив, поспешно заморгав, и тихо спросил: — Откуда это у тебя?

— Ты же в курсе, что похожий на меня парень по центру — мой отец? — Тони определённо стоило научиться следить за тем, что слетает с языка. — Это фото тебе о чём-нибудь говорит?

Стив на подначку не повёлся, кивнул коротко, продолжая часто моргать. Тони вздохнул:

— Я просто прибирался. Разбирал его вещи — что пожертвовать, что сжечь, всё такое, и подумал...

— Ты сжигал вещи Говарда?

— Сжигал, — отмахнулся Тони, — топил в океане, заливал кислотой, как угодно. Одним словом, избавлялся от них. Последнее, что мне нужно, это воспоминания о старике, с меня хватит, спасибо.

Стив замолчал и снова посмотрел на фотографию. Тони приготовился к удару в лицо или ещё чему, — учитывая их со Стивом предысторию, это было бы логично, — но тот откашлялся и сказал:

— Спасибо. Он был моим другом.

— Повезло тебе, — внезапно разозлился Тони. — Мне такой роскоши не перепало, он был моим отцом.

Он был по горло сыт добрыми делами, поэтому развернулся, чтобы уйти, но уже у двери его окликнул Стив:

— Тони?

И, может быть, из-за того, что впервые Стив не назвал его «Старком», или из-за его тона, в котором сквозили интерес и неуверенность, но Тони ощутил, как внутри разливается неожиданное тепло. Обернулся.

— Да?

— Каким он был? — Стив продолжал смотреть на фото, но тон его смягчился. — В смысле, потом. После нашего знакомства. Каким... каким отцом?

Тони замер, буквально окаменел, сглотнул — в горле внезапно пересохло. Вопрос не должен был так его зацепить, он сотни раз отвечал на похожие в интервью, практиковался перед зеркалом, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом. Стив смотрел на него всё ещё блестящими глазами, и даже издалека была заметна их невероятная яркость и синева. Тони не смог сдержать правды.

— Разочарованным, — наконец сказал он и поспешно ушел.

***

То, что Мстители переехали в особняк Тони, было абсолютной случайностью, и, как все случайности последнего времени, произошла по вине Стива.

Всё началось с грандиозного, по мнению Тони, разноса команды. Оказалось, что Фьюри разместил их всех в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а, и если бы кто спросил Тони, он бы сказал, что это плохая идея. Хотя наблюдать за развязкой было весело. Клинт расположился где-то под потолком и пугал оттуда людей. «Это практика!» — протестовал он, когда ловил свирепые взгляды Фьюри. Брюс сломал шесть дверей, три кровати и холодильник. Тор предпочитал разгуливать нагишом и абсолютно не понимал, почему Фьюри так бесится . Смущённый Кэп, услышав от Фьюри слова «боксёрские груши», только отвёл взгляд.

Дойдя до Наташи, Фьюри лишь вздохнул и с усмешкой покачал головой. Наташа подняла одну бровь, что в её случае означало практически истерический смех, и сказала:

— Я не виновата, что заставляю всех вокруг нервничать.

— Как бы то ни было, — вздохнул Фьюри, — либо вы, ребята, берётесь за ум, либо мне придётся подыскать вам другое жильё. Но позвольте напомнить, что бюджет на расселение у нас небольшой. Так что если вы хотите жить в комнатушках размером с собачью конуру, я могу это устроить, не вопрос, но... Старк, чего ты ухмыляешься?

Тони довольно ухмыльнулся, сцепил пальцы в замок и заложил руки за голову.

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, я наслаждаюсь процессом. У вас проблема, а её создал не я!

— Боже, — Фьюри закатил глаза. — Я счастлив, что пришлось прервать собрание ради твоего самодовольства...

— Я даже не причастен, — ликовал Тони — разумеется, он не мог упустить возможность позлорадствовать. — Пока вы тут терроризируете лучших из лучших, я не создаю проблем, тихо живу в своем особняке, где спален больше, чем вас...

— Отличное решение, Старк, спасибо, — прервал его Фьюри, захлопывая папку с досье. — Собрание окончено.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — кивнул Тони и только потом понял, что имел в виду Фьюри. — Погоди, погоди-погоди, что... нет, вернись, я не это имел в виду! С какой стати...

А затем Стив, грёбаный Стив с этими своими огромными глазами и изумительными скулами, Стив, которому Тони совсем не нравился, удивлённо посмотрел на него и сказал:

— Это очень щедро с твоей стороны, Тони.

Три дня спустя в особняке обосновались двое агентов Щ.И.Т.а, скандинавский бог, Халк и грёбаный Капитан Америка. И через пару дней после Тони возненавидел свою жизнь.

***

Хуже всего в совместном проживании с кучкой шизанутых супергероев было осознание того, что на самом деле Тони не против их присутствия. Конечно, они сводили его с ума — разве могло быть иначе? Одного Клинта достаточно, чтоб довести до белого каления шестерых, а если рядом появлялась Наташа, Тони начинал всерьёз переживать, не всадит ли она ему снова в шею диоксид лития. Но вообще-то оказалось неплохо пожить не в одиночестве. Дом по-прежнему слишком напоминал о Говарде, однако ремонт и новые обитатели развеивали тошнотворную пустоту.

Тор вызвался помогать с ремонтом, и Мьёльнир значительно ускорил процесс. Тор, без сомнений, был любимчиком Тони.

Одним словом, хуже всего было то, что ожидаемых ужасов не случилось, более того, Тони наслаждался происходящим. Он не знал, о чём это говорит — предпочитал не задумываться об унылом сочетании заключений психологов: «плохо ладит с людьми» и «втайне отчаянно одинок». Но ясно, что для любого толкового терапевта такие перемены стали бы праздником. Тони проводил в мастерской или Башне даже больше времени, чем прежде, стараясь не думать обо всём этом, но однажды сдался и в три утра отправился в спортзал.

Где и нашёл Капитана Америку, выбивающего пыль из боксёрской груши.

Тони застыл на пороге, открыв рот, словно загипнотизированный, потому что да, картина открывалась восхитительная. Несмотря на все недостатки, Стив был великолепен: он взмок от пота и тяжело дышал, а двигался так быстро, что силуэт терял очертания. Он будто был воплощением тайного подсознательного Тони. Лицо его было искажено незнакомыми Тони эмоциями, Стив бил так, будто груша была его личным врагом.

Боксёрская груша Тони — созданная им специально для отработки ударов в костюме. И несмотря на всю силу Стива, он не должен был её даже толком сдвинуть, не говоря уже о пробить. Но именно это он в итоге и сделал — ещё три удара, и груша отлетела к стене, просыпая песок. Стив выругался сквозь зубы.

— Кажется, этот раунд за тобой, чемпион, — сказал Тони, и тот дёрнулся от неожиданности.

— Тони! Я не знал... ну, что ты здесь.

— Меня здесь и не было. — Тони вошёл в зал и склонился над останками груши. — Только пришёл. Ты в курсе, что эта штука была усилена кевларом?

— Нет, — покачал головой Стив. — Прости.

Он всё ещё тяжело дышал; Тони передал ему бутылку воды и рассеянно провёл пальцами по боксёрской груше. Если для Стива такая мощь была в порядке вещей, Тони придётся разработать кое-что попрочнее — и хорошо бы движущееся, раз уж ему надо поработать над проворством.

— Неправда, — возразил Стив, открывая бутылку, и Тони понял, что размышлял вслух.

— Правда. Я слежу за тобой. Это только звучит жутковато... В смысле, моя броня собирает информацию, а за тобой я наблюдаю больше, чем за другими, потому что... хотя нет, вообще-то, я слежу за всеми. У Клинта, например, слабовата левая сторона...

— Да, я тоже заметил, — удивлённо согласился Стив. — Я стараюсь прорабатывать это на тренировках, но ты же знаешь, он не очень-то слушает.

Тони кивнул.

— Думаю, всё дело в его привычной позе. Становясь в стрелковую позицию, он переносит вес на одну сторону, поэтому справа мышцы работают интенсивнее. Я прикидывал, как переделать его лук с учётом этой особенности, немного изменить спецификации, чтобы лучше распределить вес, но при этом не разбалансировать его.

— Если заставлю его нормально тренироваться, не разбалансируешь, — заметил Стив, делая ещё глоток. — Усовершенствуешь его лук, и он будет ходить за тобой хвостиком целую вечность.

— Я слишком занят, — Тони хотел, чтобы фраза прозвучала чуть насмешливо и с ноткой превосходства, а вышло так, будто он шутит. Стив в ответ усмехнулся — свободно и расслабленно.

Тони вдруг стало легче на душе, напряжение, которое он пришёл сбросить, схлынуло само, сменившись чем-то ярким и пронзительным. Он не сдержал ответной улыбки, поддавшись искушению продлить мгновение, когда Стив смотрит на него так, словно всё в порядке, словно они друзья.

— Не сомневаюсь, — сказал Стив уже серьёзней, — но ты ведь нашёл время определить, что я не слишком проворный. 

— Так и есть, — сказал Тони. Стив нахмурился, но совсем беззлобно. — В самом деле, я могу поднять записи последнего боя и показать тебе...

— Или мы можем провести спарринг, — пожал плечами Стив.

Тони изогнул бровь и бросил красноречивый взгляд на останки боксёрской груши.

— Серьёзно? Считаешь, это хорошая идея — устраивать тренировочный бой? Не знаю, как ты, Кэп, а я искренне дорожу каждой из своих конечностей, и если помнишь, сражаюсь в основном в крепком металлическом костюме.

Улыбка Стива слегка померкла, но не исчезла, и на очередную подначку он не повёлся.

— Обещаю не относиться к тебе, как к этой груше, если поможет. Так я смогу попрактиковаться, и ты тоже — в броне или без неё, вопрос ведь в поддержании формы, так?

— Ты просто хочешь доказать, что я не прав насчёт твоего проворства, — вздохнул Тони и ступил на мат. — А я, к слову, абсолютно прав.

— Посмотрим, — сказал Стив, и Тони, любуясь его улыбкой, успел подумать: «Чёрт, неужели он мне и правда нравится? Как он вообще может мне нравиться?» — а затем его опрокинули на лопатки.

***

Вместе они спасали мир — один, два, шесть раз, ожесточённо спорили, какую включить музыку, и до чёртиков друг друга бесили. Клинт слишком долго принимал душ, а Тор порой не мылся вообще; Наташа иногда пропадала на несколько дней и возвращалась довольная, остальные нещадно дразнили её на этот счёт, но она так и не раскололась, где была. Брюс обзавёлся маркером и исписал все окна уравнениями, что привело Тони в восторг, — а потом, превратившись в Халка, сам же их и разбил. Кроме того, все регулярно пытались подловить Стива на отсылках к поп-культуре. Дважды в неделю Тони и Стив валяли друг друга на ринге, иногда в костюме, иногда без, и это было... хорошо. Здорово.

Не совсем дом, но очень похоже.

***

В августе, спустя месяц с начала их коммунального эксперимента, Тони обнаружил в гостиной Тора, который сидел и дулся. Обычно он так себя не вёл — как-то обижался минут шесть, когда Тони сказал, что не приветствует в своём доме «Семейку Кардашьян» по ТВ, но отошёл довольно быстро. Сейчас, оценив нахмуренные брови и понуро опущенные плечи, Тони решил сбежать, чтоб не попасть под раздачу.

«Командная работа», — припечатал внутренний голос, очень похожий на голос Стива. Вот на что теперь была похожа жизнь Тони.

— Ладно, — пробормотал он, и Тор вскинул голову. — Что тебя гложет, приятель?

— Не знаю, — озадаченно огляделся тот. — Как это существо выглядит? Оно на мне? Ты уверен, что это не иллюзия, мой брат...

— Э-э, стой... Это просто фигура речи такая, про «гложет», это значит, что-то не так. Так что прекращай озираться, тебя никто по-настоящему не ест, всё в порядке.

— О, — немного разочарованно сказал Тор, бессильно откинувшись на спинку дивана. — Тогда ладно. Ничего, друг мой. Не тревожься.

«Чудно. Пойду-ка я отсюда, займусь делами, встречусь с людьми. Отлично поговорили», — подумал Тони.

— Не похоже, что у тебя ничего не случилось, — произнёс он вслух, мысленно проклиная Стива Роджерса, который хозяйничал у него в мозгах, как долбанный Джимини Крикет.

Тор тяжко вздохнул.

— Просто... дома, в Асгарде, сегодня день великого празднества, когда Иггдрасиль, мировому дереву...

— Так, — остановил его Тони, — а теперь версию Ридерз дайджест, пожалуйста.

Тор сморщил нос, напомнив этим Стива, и Тони в очередной раз прикинул, не стоит ли запрограммировать ДЖАРВИСа активировать словарь по голосовому запросу. Но Тор, кажется, понял, что Тони имеет в виду.

— Сегодня мой день, — признался он. — Чтобы отпраздновать моё существование, осознать, чему я научился, а чему — ещё предстоит научиться. Боюсь, вторая категория будет куда обширнее первой. Конечно, без брата этот день не полон, но тем не менее, я был бы рад сейчас оказаться в Асгарде. Однако нынешнее состояние Биврёста не позволяет, так что я должен пережить это с достоинством, подобающим воину.

Тони выслушал, мысленно облущивая слова от присущей речи Тора напыщенности, а когда понял сказанное, усмехнулся.

— Тор, у тебя что, день рождения?

— Нет, — нахмурился тот. — Хотя, полагаю, это самое близкое у мидгардцев определение.

— У тебя день рождения! — воскликнул Тони. С этой проблемой он мог справиться. — Надо было раньше сказать, я устраиваю потрясные вечеринки, все в курсе, даже Пеппер... кстати, знаешь что? Я позвоню Пеппер, я всем позвоню, а ты оставайся тут и постарайся, ну, знаешь... не сидеть с таким хмурым видом. А я скоро вернусь. Пожалуй, виски, ты же любишь виски, да? Или эль, я могу достать эль, знаю одного паренька, ДЖАРВИС, найди-ка мне его номер...

— Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности, — нерешительно начал Тор, но Тони только ухмыльнулся. Вечеринка — это хорошо. Вечеринка — это просто замечательно; в последнее время Тони слишком хорошо себя вёл и намеревался продолжать в том же духе, но немного развеяться не помешает.

И всё же он прошёл к бару и нажал маленькую красную кнопку под стойкой. Раздался негромкий шум, и ДЖАРВИС тихо сказал:

— Принято, мистер Старк.

Тони активировал защитный механизм костюмов, установив запрет на управление любым из них, если содержание алкоголя в крови превысит 0,8‰. Тони перепрограммировал датчик токсичности крови, и перезагрузить его стало невозможно.

Пусть это и паранойя, но весьма обоснованная после недавних событий.

— Неприятности? — переспросил Тони, пробегая пальцами по ассортименту алкогольных напитков. — Поверь, приятель, вечеринка не может быть неприятностью, если ты — это я... слушай, давай-ка расслабимся и создадим настроение. Хайлендер или Хайлендер? Учитывая твоё происхождение, Хайлендер отлично подойдёт.

— Я не понимаю твоих намёков, — сказал Тор, но Тони видел, что он немного повеселел.

— Вот и славно, они всё равно обидные. — Тони плеснул в стаканы виски на три пальца и передал один Тору. — Итак, тост. Счастливого возвращения и всё такое...

— За великое благородство и триумф тех, кто стоит рядом со мной сегодня! — прогрохотал Тор.

Тони огляделся, чтобы убедиться — в комнате больше никого нет, и пожал плечами.

— Ладно. Чёрт с ним, за это я выпью. Твоё здоровье!

***

Пять часов спустя Тони был гораздо, гораздо более пьян, чем изначально планировал.

Всё дело в виски, да, именно он виноват, а потом пришли Клинт и Наташа, и Пеппер, и Брюс. Кэп прислал СМС — он ещё не слишком хорошо разбирался в технике, но примитивные функции освоил, — в котором говорилось: «ДОРОГОЙ ТОНИ, Я НА СОБРАНИИ У ДИРЕКТОРА ФЬЮРИ. СПАСИБО ЗА ПРИГЛАШЕНИЕ! Я ПРИДУ, НО, ВОЗМОЖНО, ДОВОЛЬНО ПОЗДНО. ИСКРЕННЕ ТВОЙ, СТИВ РОДЖЕРС».

После такого любому бы потребовалось выпить. И не раз. А Тор никогда не играл в бомбу саке, и это нужно было срочно исправить. Разливая саке по рюмкам, Тони не вспомнил, что эти бомбы делают с Пеппер — после третьей она произнесла:

— Тони, я хотела тебе сказать... — И медленно спланировала на колени к Наташе.

Наташа, ласково улыбнувшись, погладила её по волосам и многозначительно посмотрела на Тони. Он некстати вспомнил, как она ловко, исподтишка, всадила ему в шею иглу, потом увидел потеплевшие глаза Пеппер и прикусил язык, передумав комментировать. По крайней мере, стало ясно, куда время от времени исчезала Наташа. Тони рад был, что догадался, но когда осознал эту мысль в полной мере и решил — срочно требуется выпить ещё.

Тогда-то и явился парень с элем. Тор, как выяснилось, такими вещами не шутит.

Когда, наконец, пришёл Стив, всё уже слегка... вышло из-под контроля. Клинт восседал на верхушке музыкального центра с практически пустой бутылкой водки; Брюс устроился у телевизора, залипнув на «Невероятных приключениях Билла и Теда»: все дружно решили, что лучшее занятие для Брюса в подпитии — оставить его наедине с тем, что он любит. Пеппер и Наташа обжимались в уголке, что Тони совершенно не волновало, нет, правда нет. Сам он учил Тора сексуально двигаться.

Точнее, пытался научить. К несчастью, за секунды до того, как Стив вошёл в комнату, Тор решил заявить:

— Мой друг Сиф научила меня множеству экзотических танцевальных движений, я тебе покажу!

Поэтому когда Стив вошёл, Тони висел вверх тормашками в метре над полом, и Тор держал его за ногу. 

— Хм-м, — протянул Тор. — Кажется, я плохо запомнил, как правильно.

— Стив, — Тони попытался вывернуться, но вспомнил, что висит в воздухе. Тогда он просто скрестил руки на груди и постарался распознать выражение лица Стива. Его губы кривились, но из перевёрнутого положения Тони сложно было собрать воедино свои мысли и остроумие и понять, улыбается он или хмурится.

— Привет, Тони. — Судя по голосу, Стив не считал Тони злом в чистом виде. Уже что-то. — Вы, ребята, кажется, неплохо развлекаетесь.

— Да-да, именно так! — воскликнул Тор и выронил Тони. Он вскрикнул, замахал руками, пытаясь не приземлиться на лицо, а грохнувшись, гулко застонал в ковёр.

— Мой друг! — в отчаянии сказал Тор. — Прости меня! Я намеревался выбросить бутылку, только...

— Я знаю, — простонал Тони. — Я знаю, я понял, заткнись уже, боже... Чёрт.

Он перекатился на спину.

— Господи, Тони, — сказал Стив — и на этот раз он совершенно точно хмурился. — Ты в порядке? Сколько пальцев я показываю?

— Это вопрос с подвохом? — прищурился Тони.

Стив выглядел перепуганным и, кажется, не сразу понял, что успел положить руки Тони на плечи. Он покачал головой и показал два пальца.

— Мир! — с готовностью отозвался Тони. — Вот, что меня сейчас занимает: мир, любовь и... и... Интелликорп... а, два.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Стив и отпустил плечо Тони. Сразу стало ужасно неуютно. — Прости, я должен был тебя поймать...

— Проворство, — Тони коснулся лица там, где по его прикидкам должен был быть нос, и Стив рассмеялся.

— И это ты мне говоришь. Встать можешь?

— Могу, — кивнул Тони. — Но не уверен, что... стоит.

— Ты не проведёшь ночь на полу, — серьёзно сказал Стив. Тони не знал, как реагировать на это заявление. Он провёл немало ночей в подобном состоянии, и на полу куда удобнее, чем, скажем, в броне Железного Человека и гигантском пластиковом пончике над закусочной.

По правде говоря, Тони был достаточно пьян, чтобы осознавать, что пьян. По правде говоря, Тони ненавидел вот так лежать, чувствуя себя неудачником, не хотел вспоминать предыдущие пару раз, когда всё покатилось под откос. Он хотел заползти куда-нибудь в тихий угол и сдохнуть, хотел погрустить из-за Пеппер и своих вредных привычек, а ещё из-за Стива, который был милым, потому что сам Тони — раздолбай. Хотя он не всегда бывал раздолбаем, только изредка, а пару раз в год так вообще становился порядочным человеком, просто всё слегка вышло из-под контроля, и, возможно, ему стоило бы совсем перестать пить, а ведь он почти и перестал, даже ответственно отнёсся к контролю над костюмами, но при этом всё ещё... точно был не в порядке. Он был не в порядке, так что лучше ему оставаться на полу.

Он хотел объяснить всё это Стиву, но тот снова обхватил его за плечи и аккуратно поднял на ноги — с лёгкостью человека, обладающего суперсилой.

— У Тора день рождения, — сказал Тони, словно это всё объясняло.

— Неверно, но достаточно точно, мой друг! — пророкотал Тор и хлопнул его по спине. Все бы ничего, но это ведь Тор. Он приложил Тони с такой силой, что его впечатало в капитанскую грудь.

Отличная была грудь, Тони нравилась. Он с удовольствием там бы и остался.

— Ох, — жалобно протянул Тони. Стив придержал его, обхватив рукой. — Если ты собираешься и дальше так прикладывать людей, эм, Капитан Мускулы, потому что, знаешь, с сывороткой и... мышцами...

— Капитан Мускулы? — в голосе Стива послышалась усмешка. Кажется, он поддразнивал Тони.

Учитывая, что Стив его до сих пор не оттолкнул, Тони собирался воспользоваться положением.

— Капитан Мускулы, — подтвердил Тони, — звучит лучше, чем Капитан Америка, потому что... по-французски. Я знаю французский! Как же оно... ПЕППЕР!

Пеппер оторвалась от Наташи и оглянулась. Она была пьяна, поэтому лишь очень красноречиво приподняла бровь. Сам Тони стоял на ногах только потому, что Стив всё ещё его придерживал.

— Да, мистер Старк?

О-о-о, какой едкий сарказм. Тони усмехнулся, потому что ничего другого не оставалось. 

— Как это по-французски? Ну, это. Французское слово, фраза. Которую я имел в виду.

Пеппер поджала губы и вздохнула:

— Je ne sais quoi, Тони. Я занята.

— Да, именно так, — кивнул он. — То, что Пеппер сказала, я это и... ммм... имел в виду... о чём мы там говорили. Ты высокий. А я пойду.

Стив рассмеялся. Тони понял это по тому, что его удобная, чёрт возьми, грудь затряслась. Он отодвинулся, поскольку давно пора было, а Стив спросил:

— Идти можешь?

— Я не настолько пьян, — возмутился Тони, поигрывая бровями, чтоб Стив понял: он прекрасно знает, каково это, быть пьяным _настолько_. А потом рассмеялся, непонятно почему.

— Я спрашиваю, потому что Тор уронил тебя на пол, — медленно сказал Стив и одарил его странным взглядом. — У тебя же нет сотрясения?

Это был один из тех вопросов, которые люди, не являющиеся супергероями, не должны друг другу задавать.

— Нет, — пробормотал он. — Я в порядке. Тор, приятель, эй-эй, Тор, ТОР...

— Тор, — позвал Стив, спокойно и чётко. Тор оторвался от молчаливой игры в гляделки с Клинтом и повернулся к ним.

— Стивен! Тони сказал, что в день рождения принято обмениваться поздравлениями. С днём рождения, друг мой!

— Не то, — возразил Тони, глядя, как Стив давится смехом. — Вот вообще не то, мне точно надо внедрить в ДЖАРВИСа словарь... погоди-ка. Стой. Тебе кто-то говорил про волосы, чувак? В смысле, у тебя их куча, надо, чтоб ты... Ох. Ох, чёрт.

— Кажется, тебе хватит, — сказал Стив, и голос его был таким же тёплым, как грудь, к которой Тони прижимался. Захотелось завернуться в этот голос, как в одеяло. Бессмыслица.

— М-м-м, — согласился он. — Капитан Америка, оракул истины, я просто...

И Тони ушёл прочь от Тора, Брюса, Клинта, Пеппер с Наташей, подхватил в баре бутылку виски и пошёл на крыльцо, чтобы похандрить в одиночестве.

Точнее, планировал похандрить в одиночестве. Но когда сел, прислонившись к стене, и зажал бутылку между коленями, явился Стив.

— Ты всегда такой... — Тони взмахнул рукой, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово. — Бойскаут? Не знаю, они были в сороковых? А я должен бы знать, я был одним из них, обхохочешься, да? Целых три недели, пока меня не вышвырнули вон, потому что... хотя ты, наверное, не захочешь услышать эту историю...

— Бойскауты появились в 1910. Я принёс тебе воды. — Стив опустился рядом и ловко увёл бутылку виски у Тони из-под носа. — И адвил, Пеппер сказала, тебе может понадобиться.

— Я думал, рот у Пеппер был занят, — фыркнул Тони. — Ой, прости, прозвучало слегка уязвлённо, да? Надо спроектировать модулятор голоса, точно, а это сложно, мой голос никогда не звучит так, как я хочу. Думаю, отличный план.

— А _я_ думаю, тебе стоит выпить воды.

— Ну конечно. — Тони всё-таки отпил. Он не знал, что хотел этим доказать, но точно доказал, чёрт возьми. — Я в порядке, спасибо, можешь идти. Возвращайся на вечеринку. Иди и наслаждайся, хм, общением с Тором, Тор очень приятный, ты в курсе, что у него день рождения?

— Мне и тут неплохо. — Поймав вопросительный, как Тони надеялся, взгляд, Стив пожал плечами. — Не любитель вечеринок, никогда не был.

— Я могу прикрутить музыку — прямо отсюда, правда, могу, эй, ДЖАРВИС...

— Дело не в музыке, — возразил Стив. — Просто... Мне больше нравится общаться с людьми один на один. На вечеринках всегда ощущение, словно я нарушаю какие-то социальные нормы, словно есть какой-то специальный код, который все остальные понимают. Баки говорил, что у меня аллергия на веселье.

— Кто такой Баки?

Лицо Стива на секунду потемнело, но потом он улыбнулся:

— Он был... моим другом. Лучшим другом. Мы вместе выросли, вместе сражались на войне. Он знал меня лучше всех, наверное.

— Тогда, может, у тебя и правда аллергия на веселье.

— На веселье в представлении Баки — определённо, — охотно согласился Стив. — Он любил суету и скорость, а я всегда был в некотором роде медлительным. Честно говоря, не знаю, почему я ему вообще нравился.

— Ты всем нравишься, — пробормотал Тони, потому что это было правдой. — Да... всем. Просто ты... Хм. Очень.

— Очень, — сухо повторил Стив. — Пей воду, Тони.

— Может, и выпью, — сказал Тони и ткнул в Стива пальцем. Сделал ещё один глоток, подержал воду во рту. — Знаешь, ты хороший человек.

— Ох, — Стив вдруг покраснел. — Спасибо?

На этом нужно было и закончить, определённо. Поэтому Тони, естественно, добавил:

— Прости, что раньше считал тебя мудаком.

— Что?

— Ошибся, — Тони указал на себя и пролил на рубашку воду. — Как всегда. Роуди я тоже считал мудаком, хотя потом он оказался той ещё задницей. Мне только Пеппер нравилась с самого начала, она всегда была хорошей. Она — исключение. А ещё был чёртов Оби, в нём я всегда ошибался. Люди такие сложные.

— Так мне стоит расценивать это как комплимент? — спросил Стив. — То, что ты считал меня мудаком?

— Умник. Если бы я думал, что ты хороший, ты бы оказался, ммм... Ты наверняка строил бы какие-нибудь козни... Ты строишь козни? Конечно, никто не пытался убить меня уже довольно давно, но не думаю, что ты бы стал. Это комплимент, да, прости, что назвал тебя мудаком. Ты не такой. Не мудак, в смысле.

Стив некоторое время молча смотрел на него, а затем вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Ты непростой парень, Тони, тебе кто-нибудь говорил?

— Нет, неправда. Я просто... устал. Да.

— Эй, ты не можешь уснуть прямо здесь. — Стив, по-видимому, верно истолковал то, как Тони закрыл глаза и ссутулился.

— Спорим?

— Вставай. — Стив вздёрнул его на ноги. Тони был слишком пьян, поэтому беззастенчиво позволил ему буквально затащить себя в дом, а затем наверх, в спальню. Зарывшись лицом в плечо Стива, он лишь безвольно переставлял ноги.

— Я пожалею, — сказал Тони, рухнув лицом в подушку. — Утром.

Стив что-то ответил, но Тони не расслышал и сразу же позабыл об этом. Успел только отметить, что его перевернули на спину, стянули рубашку и ботинки, а затем накрыли сверху чем-то тёплым — и Тони вырубился.

Ему снилось, что Стив долго-долго сидел рядом и гладил его по волосам.

Тони проснулся с головной болью, несравнимой с болью в других частях тела. Уткнулся лицом в подушку, пытаясь снова уснуть, но не вышло.

— Доброе утро, мистер Старк, — раздался голос ДЖАРВИСА — Тони счёл бы его неуверенным, если б ДЖАРВИС не был, ну, компьютером.

— Пошёл нахрен, — пробормотал в подушку Тони.

— Что вы сказали? — уточнил ДЖАРВИС убийственно бодрым тоном. Однажды Тони точно найдёт время и ограничит его индивидуальность.

Однажды, да. Возможно. Наступит час.

— Да чтоб тебя черти драли, — простонал Тони и как можно осторожнее перевернулся. Но, видимо, недостаточно осторожно. Первое же движение отозвалось болью во всём теле: руке, рёбрах, левом бедре, и тогда Тони вспомнил, что накануне Тор уронил его на пол.

— Вот чёрт, — пробормотал он, откидывая одеяло, и стал разглядывать пёструю сеть синяков, покрывающих тело. — Это была идиотская затея, спорить с Тором, богом клянусь. Может... создать некую амортизацию для таких случаев, ДЖАРВИС, не мог бы ты... придумать амортизацию. После кофе.

— Конечно, сэр, — ответил ДЖАРВИС так, словно хотел послать к чёрту. — Я запущу визуализацию некоторых теоретических схем для вашего одобрения. Мне стоит вызвать врача, чтобы осмотрел вас?

— Нет. Нет, это просто, эм, похмелье и божественное насилие, не надо врачей, я в порядке. Хотя можешь меня прикончить, например. Это будет лучше всего.

ДЖРАВИС не стал утруждать себя ответом, и ладно. Тони всё равно уже тошнило от разговоров.

Ему потребовалось несколько минут — долгих, тяжёлых, когда он опрометчиво касался своих синяков, сожалел об этом и снова касался, — чтобы понять — он лежит в постели. В своей постели, в своей же спальне на втором этаже, а это значит... Тони был уверен, что накануне слишком напился, чтобы найти свою кровать, а тем более самостоятельно добраться наверх и влезть под одеяло.

Ещё он был без обуви. Равно как и без остальной одежды, исключая штаны и бельё.

Может, кофе что-нибудь прояснит. Тони усилием воли поднялся с кровати, пытаясь не обращать внимания на протестующее тело. Чувствуя себя ужасно старым, он пошёл вниз, охая и ахая на каждом шагу, а когда добрался до гостиной на первом этаже, только вздохнул.

Брюс халканулся. Тони не знал, когда или как так вышло и какие структурные повреждения в доме ему только предстоит обнаружить, но сейчас он мирно спал. Конечно, потом придётся заменить диван, но пока пусть и дальше мирно спит. Тор, развалившись на барной стойке, улыбался во сне, а Клинт... вау, Клинт всё ещё сидел на верхушке музыкального центра и смотрел прямо на Тони.

— Утречко, — поздоровался Тони. — Ты же не планируешь там поселиться, да? Потому что тебе не идёт.

Клинт ничего не ответил. А потом всхрапнул — и Тони осознал, что всё это время он спал с открытыми глазами.

— Да, будем считать, что это совсем не жутко, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос. Он огляделся в поисках Пеппер и Наташи, но не обнаружил их и окликнул: — ДЖАРВИС, набери Пеппер, хорошо?

— Конечно, — ответил тот, а секундой позже музыка из «Челюстей» заиграла в Наташиной комнате.

— Это не прикольно, Пеппер! — заорал Тони и скривился от боли в груди. — Я же просил сменить мелодию!

— Не сейчас, — ответила Пеппер, а следом послышался голос Наташи: — Отвали, Тони.

Он нахмурился и отправился в кухню, бормоча по пути:

— Лучше бы сегодня мир не нуждался в спасении.

— С языка снял, — согласился Стив, и Тони вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Боже, предупреждать же надо! Умение подкрадываться — одна из твоих суперсил? Ты вообще знаешь, что у меня больное сердце? Ладно, не совсем больное, но...

Он смолк, увидев, что Стив едва заметно улыбается и всем своим видом говорит: «Я над тобой смеюсь, но слишком порядочный, чтобы делать это открыто» — Тони отлично знал такое выражение лица. Он молча отвернулся к кофеварке:

— Ладно. Как хочешь.

— Я уже начал... — заговорил было Стив и осёкся: — Тони, твоя рука.

— А? — Тони усиленно пытался собрать воспоминания о прошлой ночи в единую картинку. Он был уверен, что ему должно быть стыдно, но не помнил причину. — А, ты об этом. Оказалось, быть футбольным мячиком для скандинавского бога — плохая идея. Кто же знал?

— Я? — предположил Стив и прежде, чем Тони смог остановить, мягко обхватил его руку ладонями. По коже растеклось тепло, Стив осторожно, но тщательно изучал повреждения, и Тони с трудом сдержал дрожь от прикосновений. — Выглядит скверно... боже, ты же упал на руку, она вся такая?

— Вроде того, — признал Тони, потому что сложно лгать Капитану Америке. — Бывало и хуже, невелика беда.

— У тебя и рёбра могут быть сломаны, — нахмурился Стив. Он потянулся к рубашке, и Тони решил — с него хватит. Он отшатнулся, стараясь не слишком откровенно морщиться от боли.

— Я в порядке, Кэп. Кофе и адвил, может, пара дней перерыва в спаррингах...

— Пара дней? — повысил голос Стив, а затем, когда Тони на него зашикал, перешёл на яростный шёпот: — Пара... Тони, у тебя рука синяя. И если сломаны рёбра, нужно обратиться к врачу.

— Я ненавижу врачей, так что нет, ответ отрицательный. Совершенно точно отрицательный. — Тони наконец-то налил себе кофе. Что-то промелькнуло на задворках памяти, может, кофеин начал действовать. — Серьёзно. Всё в порядке, я в порядке и вы все тоже, так что забудь об этом.

Вообще-то, в порядке Тони не был, он чувствовал себя так, словно вот-вот отбросит коньки или выблюет все внутренности, голова по ощущениям готова была взорваться, а половину тела жгло огнём. Он хотел свернуться где-нибудь в темном углу и зализать раны, и... вот, вот они, последние воспоминания о вчерашнем засияли ярчайшей картинкой, а следом пришёл стыд, которого Тони так ждал. Стив, чёрт возьми, это Стив дотащил его до постели, а сейчас стоит напротив, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит на Тони с тревогой.

И самое главное — Тони знал: тревожится тот лишь потому, что он сейчас часть команды, команды Кэпа, хотя никогда не умел уживаться с людьми. Он часть команды, и этого должно быть достаточно, но нет, становилось только хуже. Тони хотел бы ошибиться в трактовке происходящего, принять тревогу Стива за интерес к нему самому, а не к Мстителям в целом, хотел упасть в объятия Стива, в тепло его рук, чтобы схлынуло напряжение в теле. Чёрт, он даже согласен был обсудить вчерашнее и хотел верить, что присущая Стиву невероятная порядочность не даст ему проявить открыто осуждение, которого Тони, безусловно, заслуживал. Но Стив всего лишь его товарищ по команде, даже не друг, так что всё это невозможно.

— Забей, — сказал Тони, отводя взгляд. — Это не твоя проблема.

— Порой ты невыносимо раздражаешь, — огрызнулся Стив. — Ты что, умрёшь, если чуть прикрутишь свою гордость и...

— Да-да, умру, именно, потому что моя гордость слишком важна, чтобы её прикручивать, не говори, что не замечал...

— Знаешь, ты не единственный, кого...

— Кого волнуют мои раны? Думаю, что вообще-то единственный, и избавь меня от всех этих речей типа «в команде нет никаких «я», потому что, знаешь, что? Я понял, услышал тебя, но я сражаюсь в огромной металлической броне, так что пара синяков не станет...

— Думаешь, дело...

— Да, именно так я и думаю.

Стив замолчал и смерил Тони взглядом, и он молча смотрел в ответ. Стив отмер первым, шумно выдохнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Ладно. Хочешь быть упрямым ослом — пожалуйста, твоё право.

— Твоё здоровье. — Тони отсалютовал ему кофейной кружкой.

Стив махнул рукой и ушёл, а Тони, провожая его взглядом, чувствовал лишь тяжесть и боль в груди.

***

Тони Старк в своей жизни влюблялся дважды. Первый раз — в электросхемы. Он никогда не боролся с этим чувством, даже не пытался, и до сих пор жил с ним: во время работы электросхемы пели под пальцами, а от взаимодействия элементов его окутывал пьянящий восторг. Тони даже представить не мог реальность, в которой не разбирал бы устройства на составные части, чтобы потом заново собрать. И хотя Тони был противником обязательств, чёткое ощущение дома всегда было тесно связано именно с работой, а сам он давно смирился с тем, что легче строит отношения с машинами, чем с людьми.

Второй раз он влюбился в Пеппер, и это было скорее неожиданно, чем закономерно. Тони и не предполагал, что можно настолько утонуть в чувствах; он продирался сквозь них, пытаясь разобраться со всеми нерешёнными проблемами, осознать происходящее. А Пеппер... боже, в те первые недели, пока они притирались друг к другу, Пеппер стала чудом, о котором Тони мечтал долгие годы. Она лежала на простынях — бледнокожая, с яркими отметинами от поцелуев на бёдрах, с разметавшимися по подушке рыжими волосами. Привычно изгибала бровь, будто ровным счётом ничего не изменилось.

— Это все, мистер Старк? — задыхаясь, спрашивала она с озорством в голосе, когда Тони приходил в себя после оргазма. Она улыбалась во время секса и засыпала рядом, и смеялась за утренним кофе. Тони прослеживал взглядом изгиб её спины, обнимал, просыпаясь, зарывался пальцами в её волосы. Она оставалась просто Пеппер — родной, даже если вела себя отстранённо, ладони её были мягкими, даже если голос звучал жёстко, и Тони любил её. Всегда любил.

Но Тони всегда был Тони, не мог даже попытаться стать кем-то другим. Влюблённый или нет, он оставался собой, а Пеппер знала его лучше всех на свете. Он надеялся, что ради неё сможет стать лучше, а она в свою очередь сделает то же самое для него. Они оба ошиблись. Разбираться с проблемами, конечно, было правильно, но Тони лажал сильнее обычного — то уделял слишком мало времени, то чересчур нежничал, то часто уезжал, то душил вниманием.

Она передумала увольняться с поста гендиректора, он — согласился присоединиться к Мстителям. Большую часть времени они проводили в разных концах страны: Тони по уши увяз в консультационных проектах, Пеппер занималась его неотложными делами. И когда наконец встречались, у Тони отказывали тормоза. Он покупал ей бриллианты, пропускал собрания директоров и прятал глаза, когда они занимались сексом, сотню раз говорил «Я люблю тебя» и затыкал поцелуем, когда она пыталась ответить.

Так прошёл месяц, два, затем четыре — если они с Пеппер не трахались, то ругались. Пеппер упрекала в инфантильности, а Тони хотел вывести её из себя, чтобы хоть в пылу гнева услышать, что же он делает не так. Но она не говорила — лишь смотрела, и Тони не понимал, что эти взгляды означают. Он посылал цветы и открытки, предлагал слетать в Венецию. Так сильно старался, что казалось, будто не старается вовсе.

Они подъезжали к аэродрому — Пеппер всё-таки согласилась на Венецию, откровенно пошла ему на уступку, но всё-таки, — когда правда сама сорвалась с языка:

— Не получается, да?

— Конечно, получается, — возмутилась Пеппер. — Ты не слышал, что я сказала? Армия нас больше не финансирует, естественно, цифры не соответствуют ожиданиям прошлого года...

— Нет, — перебил Тони, — не это. Я о... нас. Нас с тобой. Не выходит, да?

Пеппер распахнула глаза, замолчала, приоткрыв рот, и Тони всё понял. Сглотнул колкий комок в горле и взял её за руку.

— Брось, Пеп. Сколько мы друг друга знаем? Боже, вспомни, когда я просил тебя заменить реактор...

— Я не стану больше этого делать, — сказала Пеппер и сморгнула выступившие слёзы. Весь этот разговор казался совсем ненужным — они оба понимали, к чему всё шло.

— Я знаю. Знаю, что не станешь. Но... послушай, я правда так думаю. Ведь речь о тебе. По большей части... о тебе, и знаешь, в таком случае я справлюсь. Понимаешь? Точно справлюсь, конечно, я смогу, но если ты меня ненавидишь...

— Я тебя не ненавижу, Тони. — В голосе Пеппер послышалось долгожданное раздражение, будто сама идея казалась ей смехотворной, но что, чёрт возьми, Тони должен был с этим поделать? Уйти в лес и отшельничать в домике на дереве?

— Сейчас-то да, — закатил он глаза, стараясь говорить беззаботно. — Но недельки через три я сожгу Башню или снесу все стены в особняке — я перестраиваю особняк, кстати, который в Нью-Йорке, не этот. Этот — твой, в смысле, мой, конечно, но может стать твоим, я подпишу бумаги, какие угодно, без проблем, это я могу...

— Тони...

— Да чёрт возьми! — сорвался он и тут же снова попытался взять себя в руки. Глубоко вдохнул, натянуто улыбнулся, и Пеппер улыбнулась в ответ. Её глаза подозрительно поблескивали, но она не плакала. Тони решил, что это неплохо. — Видишь? Я даже расстаться нормально не могу.

— Так это действительно расставание, — это был не вопрос. Пеппер мягко погладила Тони по щеке, где некогда красовался синяк — странное ощущение, — и вздохнула. — Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь?

— Но это слишком, да? Правда, слишком, я знаю. Всё нормально. Прости. Давай просто переживём это, хорошо? Это правильное решение, думаю, что правильное.

— Тони, я...

— Скажи, что я не прав, — попросил Тони и впервые в жизни захотел услышать именно это. Хотел, чтобы согласилась, сказала, что всё в порядке, и она счастлива. Эгоистичное желание, но Тони всё равно хотел это услышать. — Скажи, что я не прав, и мы забудем об этом разговоре, давай. Скажи.

Пеппер со вздохом покачала головой, и ещё до того, как ответила, Тони понял, что всё действительно кончено.

— Ты всё, что у меня есть. Я говорила это много раз. Если бы был хоть один шанс...

— Ты бы его уже использовала, — закончил за неё Тони и взъерошил волосы. — Забудь обо мне, ты единственный гений в этой машине — без обид, Хэппи, — и я знаю, что ты пыталась. Я — та ещё проблема. Эй, эй, улыбнись. Пожалуйста?

Но Пеппер нахмурилась, и Тони рассмеялся — слегка нервно.

— Знаешь, что? Тебе стоит слетать в Венецию... нет-нет, даже не начинай!

— Я ещё ничего не сказала...

— Но собиралась. Слетай на выходные, выпусти пар, повеселись...

— Знаю, обычно ты не замечаешь этого, но как гендиректор...

— Я никогда не был настолько ответственным в должности гендира, так что это прецедент, а ты просто...

— Я в курсе, каким безответственным ты был, так что не аргумент...

— ...всё усложняешь. Пеппер, брось, только на выходные! А потом вернёшься и...

— Найду компанию в полной...

— Всё будет в порядке, — припечатал Тони, чем заставил Пеппер замолчать. Она одарила его взглядом, полным сомнений, и Тони снова запаниковал. Хотя, возможно, он теперь всегда будет паниковать в её присутствии. — Ну, в или в порядке, привычном нам. Ну же, позволь мне разобраться, позволь думать, что мы сможем...

— Мы сможем. — На сей раз в голосе Пеппер звучала твёрдая уверенность. — Мы сможем, и прекрати на меня так смотреть. Просто... на это уйдет больше, чем одни выходные, Тони. Ты должен быть готов.

— А когда я был не готов? Вспомни хоть раз, когда я не был готов.

Пеппер всё же рассмеялась, и Тони ухмыльнулся, до боли впиваясь пальцами в собственные бёдра.

— Вот видишь, ты улыбаешься. Всё у нас будет в порядке.

Машина остановилась. Сквозь тонированные стёкла виднелся самолёт, заправленный и готовый к вылету. Не самый худший конец отношений. Тони выбрался из машины, опередив Хэппи, открыл дверь и помог Пеппер выйти. 

— Так... это всё. — В глазах Пеппер снова заблестели слёзы. За десять лет Тони ни разу не видел её плачущей.

— Это всё. — Тони обнял её, чтоб ненароком не увидеть облегчение в глазах.

Ему потребовалось три часа, чтобы добраться до дома, влезть в костюм и прилететь в Нью-Йорк. Он в полном облачении пронёсся по коридорам Щ.И.Т.а, не обращая внимания на встревоженные взгляды агентов, ворвался в кабинет Фьюри, снял шлем и сказал:

— Я хочу к вам.

— Ты и так с нами, Старк, — ответил тот, не отрываясь от разложенных перед ним бумаг. — Прошёл через всё здание и не схлопотал пулю — это мало кому удавалось. И по какой причине ты меня беспокоишь?

— Я хочу не должность консультанта. Хочу стать частью команды Мстителей.

Фьюри поднял голову и посмотрел на него уцелевшим глазом.

— А с чего ты взял, что я хочу видеть тебя среди них?

— Просто послушайте, — Тони впечатал железный кулак в стол, оставляя глубокую вмятину в металле. Фьюри лишь дёрнул бровью.

— Слушаю.

— Я всё сделаю. В смысле, вообще всё, вы же это хотели услышать? Когда это дерьмо затевалось, речь шла только об одной миссии. Знаю, что я для вас — заноза в заднице, но мы с вашими головорезами сблизились за ту очень паршивую неделю, и знаете, что? Что было до этого? Последний раз, когда я думал, что зашёл в тупик, я построил чёртов атомный реактор из металлолома в пещере и с автомобильным аккумулятором, подсоединённым к груди! Так что, думаю, можно сказать, я отлично работаю под давлением.

— Послушай, Тони...

— Нет, это вы послушайте. — Где-то в глубине сознания, где у него располагался инстинкт самосохранения, он испытал ужас, но проигнорировал его . — Я не знаю, чего вы от меня хотите, может, я должен пройти какую-то психологическую экспертизу или преодолеть полосу препятствий, а может, мне вообще нужно выколоть один глаз, чтобы соответствовать вам. Я знаю, что не командный игрок, но это не означает, что не могу выполнять свою долбанную работу, а если вы запрёте меня здесь для прохождения тестов и бог знает чего ещё, я сойду с ума. Но сделаю свою работу, вы же это знаете, должны знать. Я сделаю что угодно, только дайте мне шанс.

Смолкнув, Тони перевёл дыхание. Фьюри одарил его долгим задумчивым взглядом и вздохнул. Посмотрел на папку перед собой, сделал в файле какую-то пометку и закрыл.

— Ладно.

— Я знал, что вы так скажете, поэтому... — Тони запнулся, переваривая услышанное. — Погодите... «ладно»? Вы сказали «ладно»?

— Я и так собирался тебе звонить, — пожал плечами Фьюри. — Просто решил не перебивать. Мы тут, хм, кое-кого откопали, и я уверен, что он как раз сможет держать тебя в узде.

— О. — Тони чувствовал себя немного глупо из-за того, что впустую разыграл драматическую сцену. — Ладно. Полагаю, вы дадите мне знать, когда я понадоблюсь?

— Угу, — протянул Фьюри и добавил, когда Тони повернулся к выходу. — Старк?

— Да?

— Ты нужен мне здесь, — ровным тоном произнёс Фьюри, возвращаясь к документам. — В этом здании, в смысле. Скажем, на целую неделю, хотя я оставляю за собой право продлить срок. И это не обсуждается, понял меня?

Тони подумал о пустом доме в Малибу, об облегчении на лице Пеппер, о виски на барной стойке в гостиной.

— Да, сэр, — сказал он, потому что «спасибо» прозвучало бы слишком жалко, и выскользнул в коридор.

Пять недель спустя здоровенный светловолосый герой в костюме, который сделал Тони, возненавидел его с первого же взгляда. И, чёрт возьми, Тони не мог его в этом винить.

***

Будь Тони честен с самим собой — что редко, но случалось, — он признал бы, что скучает по Нью-Йорку. Конечно, Малибу привлекал пляжами и солнцем, а потрёпанный и задымленный Лос-Анджелес после полуночи обладал определённым шармом, который Тони весьма любил. Восточное побережье в двадцать лет казалось ему тяжёлым и удушающим, в тридцать — преследовало отголосками бруклинского акцента во всегда разочарованном голосе отца. Сейчас, за пару месяцев до сорока одного, Тони смотрел, как утихает гроза за окном бывшего отцовского кабинета и практически улыбался.

От последствий пьяной вечеринки он почти оправился. Одно ребро всё же оказалось сломанным, но Тони не собирался сообщать об этом Стиву — до сих пор время и тщательно спрятанная повязка работали на ура. Так что об инциденте напоминал только желтоватый синяк на руке, да и тот быстро выцветал.

Они со Стивом как побитые псы две недели кружили друг вокруг друга, стараясь не встречаться взглядами и как можно меньше разговаривать. Так, по крайней мере, было привычнее, с грустью думал Тони, хотя погода всё усложняла.

Тони был, как ему казалось, не в настроении. Пеппер сказала бы, что он расклеился, но она была в Лос-Анджелесе, так что Тони мог называть вещи так, как ему хотелось.

Дождь прекратился разом, резко, и на дом опустилась звенящая тишина. Без стука капель Тони услышал, как Клинт пытается научить Тора играть в Wii. Заведомо проигрышная затея — Тони знал на собственном опыте, — но ему всё равно было нечем заняться. Так что, зажав под мышкой планшет, он отправился в гостиную. И застыл на пороге.

— Просто взмахни им, — раздражённо сказал Клинт. — Вы что, в Асгарде ничем не размахиваете? У вас политика не-размахивания? Или для тебя это недостаточно божественно... эй, даже не думай швырять...

— Но почему мне следует им взмахивать? — спросил Тор, поднимая контроллер за ремешок. — Разве это не задача для слабых, подражание и имитация реальной битвы? Это детская забава! Для трусов!

— Тор, это боулинг, — сказал Клинт. — Тони, заставь Тора разобраться с Wii, усовершенствуй его, что ли.

— Тони оставил попытки выучить меня этому бессмыслию, — весело сообщил Тор. — Он настаивает, что я безнадёжен и должен таковым оставаться, дабы пользоваться силой Мьёльнира.

— Никакой помощи от тебя, — проворчал Клинт. — Мне нужен напарник для боулинга.

— Позови Брюса, — предложил Тони.

Не отрывая взгляда от экрана, Клинт вздохнул и стукнул себя кулаком в грудь, как Тарзан.

— Он не умеет достойно проигрывать, для стен это даром не пройдёт.

— Эй, — Брюс оторвался от книги и вздохнул, заметив, как напряглись остальные. — Ладно вам, я не собираюсь зеленеть, расслабьтесь. Просто хотел сообщить, что обиделся.

— На прошлой неделе твоя обида обернулась появлением зелёного друга, — скучающе заметила Наташа. — Который, прошу заметить, обидел меня.

— Составь Клинту компанию, — сказал Тони. Наташа одарила его взглядом, дающим понять, что идея неудачная. — Или Стива позови, он делает успехи.

— Не могу его найти, — ответил Клинт. — Его нечасто увидишь с тех пор, как вы двое стали беспрестанно цапаться.

— Мы не... погоди, вы.. вы знали об этом?

— У тебя не настолько громадный дом, как ты полагаешь, друг мой. — Тор водрузил контроллер Wii на голову и балансировал, пытаясь не позволить ему упасть. Удивительно, но получалось неплохо. — К тому же, вы со Стивеном плохо скрываете, как неудобно вам находиться рядом друг с другом с недавних пор.

— Ага, а обычно они таки-и-ие тактичные, — усмехнулась Наташа, а следом рассмеялись Клинт и Тор.

— Эй! — возмутился Тони, и Брюс снова оторвался от книги, чтоб окинуть его терпеливым взглядом.

— Видишь? Не так уж приятно, когда тебя обсуждают.

— Пойду наверх, — патетично заявил Тони, — потому что я...

— Занятой человек, да, Тони, мы в курсе, — перебил Клинт и победно вскинул кулак, выбив страйк на экране. — Попробуй пореже это произносить, а? Будет звучать убедительнее, если перестанет быть твоей фирменной фразочкой.

— Согласна, — кивнула Наташа.

— И вот опять, — Брюс вернулся к чтению.

— Тони может говорить о том, как занят, если ему того хочется. — Тор в очередной раз доказал, что недаром ходит у Тони в любимчиках. И тут же добавил, лишая себя этого звания: — Хотя признаю, что делает он это немного чаще, чем требуется.

— Ну и ладно, — совсем неубедительно заявил Тони. От дальнейших комментариев его избавил победный клич Клинта Тору в лицо:

— Выкуси, сучка!

— Ты оскорбляешь мой народ и моё царство, — рассмеялся тот и отвесил Клинту щелбан.

Жизнь Тони становилась всё более странной.

В гостиной буквально витал командный дух. Тони ещё с минуту понаблюдал за всеми ними, а затем поудобнее перехватил планшет и отправился на крышу. Скошенная черепичная поверхность не слишком подходила для посиделок, но в детстве он провёл здесь кучу времени, разглядывая далёкие городские огни. Перебравшись в особняк, Тони пристроил лестницу и сделал небольшую дверь, справедливо решив, что в сорок лет не слишком-то удобно лазить через окно, но до сих пор ими не пользовался.

Как он и думал, здесь было здорово. Во влажном неподвижном воздухе чувствовалась скорая осень. Тони глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь свежестью, и внезапно вздрогнул, заметив, что не один.

— Стив? — окликнул он, очень надеясь, что это в самом деле Стив, а не притаившийся суперзлодей.

— Привет, Тони, — обернувшись, тусклым голосом сказал он. Тони передумал — c суперзлодеем он бы справился без проблем. Маньяки с манией величия, с которыми Мстители обычно имели дело, по крайней мере, вели себя порядочно и намеревались просто его убить, а не заставлять чувствовать себя такими, как они сами. 

— Прости, — вскинул ладонь Тони. — Я не хотел брать штурмом твою уединённую крепость. Людям это иногда нужно, знаю, так что я просто...

— Тони, это твой дом, — нахмурился Стив. — Не нужно уходить из-за меня.

— Не хотел мешать твоей вечеринке, — осторожно сказал Тони, и Стив со вздохом покачал головой.

— Вечеринка — определённо не то слово. Вообще-то я был бы рад компании. Останешься?

Тони пожал плечами и передвинулся ближе к Стиву. Судя по всему, игра в молчанку закончилась, и хорошо. Просто отлично. Для команды и в целом. Он позволит Стиву диктовать условия и...

— О, это у тебя скетчбук? — спросил он, проклиная свой чёртов язык.

— Что? — Стив перевёл взгляд на свои колени. — А, это. Это так... Я рисовал немного до войны. Когда всё завертелось, времени на рисование не осталось. Хотя сейчас оно помогает мне отвлечься.

— Можно посмотреть? — спросил Тони непонятно зачем, потому что уже потянул блокнот из рук Стива. На мгновение показалось, что тот покраснел — очень мило, милее обычного, хотя, казалось бы, это невозможно.

— Полагаю, отказ не принимается? — сухо и бесстрастно сказал Стив.

Не ответив, Тони открыл блокнот и развернул к свету, чтоб лучше разглядеть. На листе расположилась оживлённая улица с теснящимися по бокам магазинчиками. Из окон верхних этажей выглядывали люди, о чём-то сплетничая. Рисунок явно был не закончен — грубые, неравномерные линии углём — но от очевидного мастерства художника захватывало дух.

— А есть что-то, чего ты не умеешь? — вырвалось у Тони. Стив поморщился, и он сбавил обороты. — Прости, я... это правда круто. Какое-то реальное место или..?

— Это мой район в Бруклине. — Стив забрал блокнот. Голос его казался тоскливым и надтреснутым, очень... старым. — Или, скорее, был. Сейчас там наверняка всё иначе. Я думал съездить посмотреть, но... Не знаю.

— Ясно.

Тони ждал, что Стив продолжит, но тот молчал. Тони принялся исподтишка его разглядывать, словно впервые по-настоящему увидел. Стив сидел, ссутулившись, и смотрел на блокнот, поглаживая уголок большим пальцем.

Мозг Тони, который никогда не пребывал в покое, перескакивал с мыслей о сколиозе на мысли о поясничной поддержке, затем — на мастерство рисования углём и мысль о том, что хорошо бы перекрыть крышу, пока она не просела, а затем внезапно — на слово «Титан». Он нахмурился.

— Эй, ты в порядке?

— Конечно, — пожал плечами Стив. Худшая в мире попытка удержать лицо, а ведь Тони каждый день смотрелся в зеркало. — Я... да. Да. Всё в порядке.

— Ага.

Впервые в жизни Тони не давил — не был уверен, что это уместно, и на крыше воцарилось довольно приятное молчание. Тони запустил планшет и принялся перескакивать между биржевыми сводками и последними данными научно-исследовательской деятельности. В итоге он так погрузился в работу, что не сразу услышал покашливание.

Его пальцы замерли над планшетом, а сам он покосился на Стива — у него был вид человека, принявшего для себя какое-то решение.

— Все, кого я знаю, мертвы, — не глядя на Тони, сказал наконец Стив. Ровно, сухо, без едва сдерживаемых эмоций, как в тот день, когда Тони показал ему фотографию. — Точнее, знал. Даже... у меня были соседи, девушка, жила напротив. Она была беременна, когда я ушёл, а сейчас её сын мёртв — погиб во Вьетнаме, полагаю. Знаешь, как это странно?

— Нет, — удивлённо моргнул Тони. Честно говоря, он никогда над этим не задумывался — и теперь чувствовал себя самым большим засранцем в мире, а это показатель. Но речь шла о Стиве, спокойном надёжном Стиве, который искренне любит людей, который готов дать второй шанс почти любому. Тони взъерошил волосы, пытаясь осознать, скольких Стив, должно быть, любил, сколько людей любили его, сколько потерь ему нужно оплакать.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Тони. Будучи эгоистом, он и сейчас сожалел не о потерях Стива, а скорее о том, что был таким мудаком и никогда по-настоящему не пытался понять Стива, что мог сделать больше. Сожалел, что не нравился Стиву, но чёрт возьми, Тони не мог его в этом винить.

Стив вздохнул, пожал плечами и принялся потирать ладонь большим пальцем другой руки.

— А мне нет. В смысле, жаль, конечно, жаль, но... Не знаю. Все они жили полной жизнью, завели семьи... и вообще... жили. Я повторяюсь, знаю, но ведь так и есть. Они жили. Как я могу сожалеть об этом только потому, что всё пропустил?

Тони понятия не имел, что стоит сказать или сделать, никогда не был силён в этой области. В последний раз, когда с ним откровенничали, он в итоге получил по лицу — заслуженно, между прочим. С одной стороны, едва ли что-то могло опустить Тони в глазах Стива ещё сильнее. С другой, что было важнее — он хотел помочь.

— Не думаю, что это сожаление, — наконец сказал Тони, надеясь, что попал в точку. — Не то. Если мыслить логически, чего ты, возможно, не хочешь, тогда ладно, можем попробовать философию или, не знаю, математику, в ней я точно разбираюсь... так о чём я. Ты можешь сожалеть, что всё пропустил, не жалея при этом, что всё это было у них. Это две разные вещи, разве нет?

— Иногда да, — задумчиво протянул Стив. — А иногда... чёрт, не знаю. Я очнулся в будущем, и все ждали, что я просто порадуюсь нашей победе в войне и вернусь к работе. И временами так и есть, я понятия не имею, что делал бы без работы, но иногда... Иногда я хочу, чтоб меня просто оставили в покое.

Раздумывая, не намёк ли это, Тони махнул рукой в сторону двери.

— Я могу. Если хочешь, я оставлю тебя в покое, это большой дом...

Стив искренне рассмеялся. В лице его заметно было раздражение, а ещё — доверчивость. Хотя это Тони, должно быть, просто себе надумал.

— Я не тебя имел в виду.

— Просто проверил.

Стив глубоко вдохнул:

— По крайней мере, воздух остался прежним, да? Всегда любил Нью-Йорк после грозы.

— Я тоже, — улыбнулся Тони. — Ребёнком я забирался сюда, чтобы посмотреть на грозу. До тех пор, пока не отец не поймал меня за строительством ракеты, работающей на энергии молний...

— Уверен, ему понравилось.

— Если присмотреться, тут до сих пор можно найти подпалины от траектории полёта ракеты. — Тони невольно ощутил гордость собой и только усмехнулся, увидев, как Стив поднял бровь. — Что? Она работала. Чтоб ты знал, словом «вундеркинд» не бросаются.

— Ты наверняка был тем ещё проказником, — сказал Стив, и Тони рассмеялся.

— Я и сейчас такой.

Стив открыл рот, и Тони внезапно понял, что совершенно не жаждет услышать, что он скажет. Привычный к работе под давлением, его мозг без труда концентрировался на нескольких задачах сразу, так что он сменил тему:

— Можно ещё раз посмотреть рисунки?

— Что? А. Конечно, но почему...

— Хочу кое-что попробовать. — Тони положил блокнот поверх планшета и занёс руку. Стив протестующе дёрнулся, и он пояснил: — Ничего я с ним не сделаю, просто попробую кое-что. Закончу через минуту, обещаю. ДЖАРВИС, тут?

— Для вас, сэр, всегда, — раздался голос из темноты, и Тони усмехнулся.

— Ох, детка, ты мог бы лечь спать и не дожидаясь меня... хотя нет, шучу, не стоит. Окажи мне услугу и отсканируй это, хорошо? На мой личный сервер, не на рабочий. И не редактируй ничего, я знаю, как ты любишь... это же уголь и должен выглядеть как уголь.

— Разумеется, сэр. Мне просто сохранить файл или...

— Нет-нет, — Тони пролистнул несколько получившихся скринов и передал блокнот обратно Стиву. — Сделай управляемый файл, может, 75%, чтобы я мог с ним работать, убери все эти прибамбасы — отпечатки от спиральки, которой скреплен блокнот, загнутый уголок листа... хотя, знаешь, очисти картинку, оставь только силуэт —да, вот так, отлично.

— Тони, что ты делаешь?

— Работаю. Дай мне минутку. ДЖАРВИС, узнаёшь местность? О, смотри-ка, десять секунд — Стив, засекай, — и твой рисунок станет Матрицей! Только Бога ради, не спрашивай меня, что это значит, тебе не понравится ответ. Ага, вот, отлично, убери линии, затемни немного — да, именно так. А теперь... да, Google Earth сработает, но я предпочёл бы использовать данные с наших спутников, не собираюсь отдавать траффик тем тупицам из Силиконовой долины. Давай начнём с прозрачности в 33%, а потом...

— Серьёзно, Тони, что ты...

— Доверься мне. — Осмысленно Тони никогда бы о таком не попросил, но он был слишком занят и не обратил внимания. Стив умолк — видимо, сработало. — ДЖАРВИС, затемни изображение, нет, чуть светлее — да, вот так, и сделай линии более гладкими — отлично. Да. Запускай проекцию, размер — больше, и сделай поярче, ДЖАРВИС, ночь на дворе, я хочу, чтоб Стив увидел. Да, да, отлично! И-и-и-и... всё. Готово.

Он откинулся назад, любуясь делом рук своих и стараясь не показывать нетерпение, с которым ожидал реакции Стива. Вообще-то он не сделал ничего особенного — всего лишь наложил эскиз Стива на ту же местность в современном Бруклине, и угольные штрихи дополнились приглушёнными цветами. Эскиз был темнее и выходил на передний план, а здания позади словно скрывались за дымкой — Тони оставил их почти прозрачными, превратил в призраков. Витрины магазинов, конечно, изменились, но линия зданий осталась прежней. Глядя на получившуюся картину, очень легко было представить, как соединяются прошлое и настоящее.

Стив смотрел, слегка приоткрыв рот, и ничего не говорил. Он молчал так долго, что Тони едва справлялся с искушением свернуть проекцию и убрать планшет — пришлось заложить руки за спину и просто ждать.

Стив наконец отмер:

— Знаешь, а вот так это выглядит совсем неплохо.

— Конечно, — согласился Тони, удивившись тому, как сквозь резкость в голосе прорывается затаённая искренность. Но раз уж начал говорить, то решил довести дело до конца. — Знаешь, если хотя бы на десять минут вытащить из меня эту штуку, которая светится синим и круто выглядит, шрапнель, засевшая в груди, доберётся до сердца и убьёт меня.

— Погоди, что? Я не... — начал Стив, но Тони жестом его прервал.

— Не стоит, это не имеет значения. Не в том суть, тем более, всё в норме, пока реактор в порядке. Суть в том, что никогда не надоедает, но и никогда не становится лучше. Но если бы не это, я... жил бы ради денег, наверное. Или был бы мёртв. А вместо этого я — Железный Человек. Конечно, иногда это нихрена не помогает, но есть и обратная сторона медали, разве нет? И этот, хм, маленький фотошопный эксперимент... да к чёрту, просто посмотри перед собой, вон туда. Видишь городские огни? Это Нью-Йорк, которого бы не было, не сделай ты тогда то, что сделал. И его точно не было бы, не победи ты на прошлой неделе Дума — я присутствовал, так что могу подтвердить. Возможно, в этом и заключается обратная сторона твоей медали. А может, в том, что команда без тебя не справится — а мы не справимся, знаешь ли, — или в чём-то менее важном, но... Чёрт, не знаю, скажи уже что-нибудь, пожалуйста, или я не заткнусь — а я уже говорил, что лучше всего мне даётся математика, хочешь, о ней поговорим?

— Нет, — тихо сказал Стив. — Не надо математики.

Тони замолчал, потому что самое время было заткнуться, и тяжело сглотнул. Несколько минут он смотрел куда угодно, только не на Стива, но затем всё же сдался и покосился на него. Стив, чуть склонив голову, смотрел на него внимательно и оценивающе, словно Тони был головоломкой, которую требовалось разгадать. Тони снова отвёл взгляд.

— Ты и правда начинаешь меня пугать, хоть кивни, что ли...

— Спасибо. — Искренность в голосе Стива — как люди могли так искренне говорить, как голосовые связки вообще способны издавать такие звуки — что-то вскрыла в Тони, перевернула, заставляя гореть от стыда и чувствовать себя неуверенно. Уже довольно давно он хотел сделать со Стивом неописуемые вещи, а теперь понял, что думал не только о непристойностях, но и о желаниях куда более пугающих.

Сейчас Тони смотрел на Стива и чувствовал боль — его боль и боль за него. Ему хотелось знать о Стиве всё и не знать ничего, хотелось остаться с ним и сбежать, чтобы никогда не возвращаться, а Стив... Будь у него выбор, он наверняка предпочёл бы чью угодно компанию присутствию Тони.

— Без проблем. — Тони хлопнул Стива по плечу и поднялся. Голос его звучал ровно — он умел быть очень хорошим актёром, но чувствовал себя разбитым и сломанным. — Лучше возвращайся — Клинт пытается убить Тора в Wii или даже контроллером от Wii, сложно сказать. Ему нужен новый партнёр.

— Я посижу ещё минутку, — улыбнулся Стив. — Не против, если я возьму... что это, компьютерный экран?

— Вроде того. — Тони не сумел скрыть улыбку. — А знаешь, оставь себе, у меня их целая куча. Позже покажу, как с ним работать, а пока можешь сказать ДЖАРВИСУ, что хочешь сделать, и он подскажет.

— Тони, ты не должен...

— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать. — Его слова, возможно, ничего для Стива и не значили, но Тони говорил от души. — Увидимся.

— Хорошо.

Тони вернулся в дом, прошёл по коридору в ванную и только тогда позволил себе привалиться к стене и закрыть глаза. 

***

Спустя четыре дня бессонницы Тони отложил двигатель, над апгрейдом которого работал, и спустился на первый этаж. В доме было по-ночному пусто, Мстителей не сорвали на миссию или борьбу с очередным злодеем, так что Тони выудил из холодильника кусок сыра и закинул в рот. Прошёлся по дому, отмечая перемены: в останках журнального столика покоился Мьёльнир, из стены торчал один из сюрикенов Наташи. У дверей в комнату Клинта валялись его же боксеры, а среди своих книг Тони нашёл блокноты Брюса. Стив придерживался здорового образа жизни — на полу Тони обнаружил яблочную кожуру и огрызки. Да уж, они все слишком привыкли к тому, что за ними прибирают.

Тони с улыбкой вздохнул и сделал мысленную пометку усовершенствовать румбу. Заметив краем глаза движение, он с любопытством завернул за угол.

Стив в спортзале снова терзал боксёрскую грушу. На сей раз улучшенную, с титановой сердцевиной, окружённой шестью дюймами кевлара личной разработки Тони и ещё дюймом песка, чтобы не повредить пальцы. Сверху и снизу были расположены репульсоры, благодаря которым груша могла перемещаться по залу, если Стив того хотел, и по окончании тренировки он обычно задыхался и хватался за бок. Груша реагировала только на голос Стива — никому больше не разрешалось к ней прикасаться. В противном случае она способна была кого-нибудь покалечить.

Тони гордился этой грушей. И всегда радовался, когда его изобретения работали.

Хотя делал он её не для того, чтобы потворствовать привычке Стива тренироваться по ночам. Впрочем, до сего дня Тони и не знал, что это привычка — своё свободное время он предпочитал проводить в подвале. Вспомнил выражение лица Стива — такое, словно тот ведёт невидимую битву, и задумался, а сколько же ночей он проводит в спортзале, в одиночку избивая грушу? Благодаря сыворотке Стиву нужно меньше времени для сна, чем большинству людей — Тони с самого начала об этом знал, но раньше не задумывался.

Интересно, сколько всего о Стиве он узнает слишком поздно? Сколько деталей упустил в самом начале, когда вёл себя, как величайший эгоцентрик на свете? Тони взъерошил волосы и вошёл в зал.

— Привет.

— Привет, — после секундной заминки ответил Стив. Боксёрской перчаткой убрал со лба взмокшую чёлку и коротким ударом отправил грушу в дальний конец зала. — Прости, я тебя разбудил?

— Не-а, я не спал. Эта комната, к слову, звуконепроницаема, так что не волнуйся. — Тони оглядел беспорядок, разбросанные штанги, оценил низкий заряд батареи на репульсорах груши и вздохнул. — Сколько ты уже здесь?

— Не знаю, — прищурился Стив и в свою очередь спросил: — А сколько ты уже не спишь?

— Без понятия. — Тони был слишком измотан, чтобы начинать перепалку. — Брось, раз уж мы оба такие чокнутые, то можем провести время вместе.

Он ждал, что Стив примется спорить, но тот лишь пожал плечами, стянул перчатки и пошёл в дом вслед за Тони. В итоге они обосновались на диване в гостиной и включили «Милашку в розовом», поскольку именно Тони отвечал за просвещение Стива по восьмидесятым.

— Спасибо, — полчаса спустя сказал Стив. Тони улыбнулся уголком рта, но ничего не ответил.

***

На День Благодарения Доктор Дум — серьёзно, почему он не выбрал более подходящее прозвище, вроде Доктор-Стрёмные-Штаны или Доктор-Господи-Боже-Да-Когда-Ты-Сдохнешь — оживил все надувные фигуры на Параде Мэйси. Мстители присутствовали на сцене с самого начала, используя парад как хорошую рекламную площадку, и Тони готов был поклясться, что когда воздушные шары попытались их всех сожрать, Стив вздохнул с облегчением. Через пятнадцать минут явилась Фантастическая Четвёрка, а ещё через пять — Люди Икс.

— Вот поэтому ничего хорошего с нами и не происходит, — пробормотал в коммуникатор Клинт, взбираясь на строительные леса для лучшего обзора.

— А ты разве как-то иначе хотел провести праздники? — рассмеялся Тони.

— Лучше так, чем семейные посиделки. — Клинт выпустил три стрелы в огромную парящую индюшку. — Хотя одна из этих несчастных похожа на мою сестру.

— Прекратить болтовню, — приказал Стив, но в голосе слышалось веселье. — Железный Человек, можешь подбросить Чёрную Вдову на эту... хм, странную штуку с короной?

— А я давно говорил, что Бургер Кинг — угроза всему живому. Вдова, на шесть часов, лови восходящий поток. — Тони выстрелил из репульсоров в сторону Наташи. Та изящно подпрыгнула и, вытащив из загадочно невидимых карманов кинжалы, вонзила их в шею надувной фигуры.

— Слишком вежливый, чтобы назвать еду дерьмовой?

Тор подхватил падающую Наташу и переместил на Мистера Картофельную Голову.

— Халк крушить Халка! — раздался знакомый рёв, и Тони на секунду испугался — пока не вспомнил, что видел надувную фигуру Халка.

— О, это напомнило мне, почему мы завязали с парадами. — Тони выстрелил в Губку Боба. — Потому что они того не стоят, мне только что пришлось разнести шар в виде Железного Человека... ох, Кэп, осторожнее со щитом!

— Я знал, что ты увернёшься. — Тони почувствовал в голосе улыбку. — Скажите кто-нибудь Людям Икс чтоб завязывали с показухой. У нас тут неуправляемая толпа.

— Мне кажется, они не осознают своё поведение, — слова Тора утонули в грохоте, когда он разнёс Мьёльниром очередной шар. — Я заметил дерзкого человека, стреляющего глазами — с ним неприятно иметь дело. Я ещё не вызвал его на бой, но могу. Впереди весь день.

— Только не забудь, — Тони едва увернулся от летящего снаряда. — Твою мать! Они теперь и вещами бросаются? Самообучающиеся шары?

— Примите к сведению, что враг становится твёрдым, — слегка натянуто сообщил Стив. — Становится труднее... пробиться... так, ладно. Кто-нибудь, в конце концов найдите Дума, ситуация выходит из-под контроля.

— Я разыщу, — вызвался Тор и умчался.

— При нём будет блок управления. Не трогай его, просто вызови меня, возможно, я смогу его перенастроить. Чёрт, Клинт, опускайся... да, вот так.

В отдалении Рид Ричардс душил Лягушонка Кермита удлинившимися конечностями, позади них вспыхнула Мисс Пигги, хотя Тони не знал, чьих это рук дело — Джонни Шторма или всё-таки Циклопа.

Ещё недавно такая сцена его напрягла бы, но сейчас казалась вполне обыденной.

— Десять причин, почему Маппетов стоило закрыть ещё в девяностых, — пробормотал Клинт. Следом коротко рассмеялась Наташа, не переставая при этом душить противника захватом бёдер.

— Ты любишь это шоу, Соколиный Глаз, не ври.

— Да, но только старых, классических Маппетов...

— Разговоры! — прервал Стив. — Железный Человек, прыгаю на счёт три...

— Вас понял, Роджерс! — Тони знал, что не стоит называть настоящее имя Стива, но очень хотел увидеть его улыбку. И увидел, когда поймал.

— Не делай так, — попросил тот, и Тони усмехнулся, опуская его на землю.

— Чего не делать?

В общем и целом, спустя час всё пришло в норму. Улица была усыпана обрывками воздушных шаров и надувных фигур, а Дума увели в наручниках. Тони не раз видел эту картину и знал, что это ненадолго, но всё равно испытывал удовлетворение. Уборка наверняка займёт целую вечность, но она, к счастью, не его проблема.

Он улёгся на траву, откинул шлем и усмехнулся Стиву.

— Это веселее, чем махать фанатам и раздавать автографы, так ведь?

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты. Я просто рад, что жители Нью-Йорка в безопасности, — невинно похлопал ресницами Стив, и Тони, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся. К ним подошли Циклоп и Россомаха.

— Привет, — кивнул им Стив. — Хорошая драка.

— Без шуток, — покачал головой Циклоп. — Кто-то ведь должен рано или поздно уложить Дума на лопатки. Иногда мне кажется, что между ним и Ричардсом что-то происходит. Ну, знаете, такое.

Россомаха пробормотал что-то вроде «Профессор и Магнето», и Циклоп фыркнул. Тони и на пушечный выстрел не собирался к этому всему приближаться.

— Тем не менее, вы, психи, работаете как слаженный механизм, — сказал Россомаха. — Не так уж и плохо сражаться с вами плечом к плечу.

— Ага, — кивнул Циклоп, — впечатляющее шоу. Спасибо за помощь.

— Помощь? — моментально завёлся Тони. — Прости, ты сказал _«помощь»_?..

На плечо опустилась тяжёлая рука Стива, Тони ощутил нажим даже через броню. Стив молча приказывал остановиться, и он отчего-то закрыл рот, хоть и был в ярости — помощь! Словно это не они почти со всем справились, чёрт бы побрал Людей Икс с их супергеройскими комплексами. Но Стив вдруг улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — У нас отличная команда.

И ладно, может, не так уж это Тони и взбесило.

***

Тони многого не знал: например, где Роуди хранит коллекцию порно, хотя был уверен, что она у него есть, или как Пеппер всегда угадывает, что у него на уме, или как заставить Тора понять, что гуглить — это глагол. Но он знал, как развиваются романтические отношения, по крайней мере, в его случае. Как ни крути, Тони не был глупцом и боялся, что его чувства к Стиву — дурацкие и разрушительные — ни к чему не приведут. У него появились довольно реалистичные фантазии: сумасшедший секс под действием наркотиков, страсть за миг до смерти, которая всё никак не наступала, шанс перед концом света, когда других вариантов не останется. Но даже в этих фантазиях он не позволял себе допустить вероятность того, что Стив захочет его в обычной жизни.

Тони обладал саморазрушительной натурой, но не до такой же степени. Он даже не нравился Стиву и не собирался отказываться от того, что уже имел.

Они со Стивом снова очутились на диване в гостиной. Такие ночные рандеву становились в некотором роде традицией — у Тони был беспорядочный график, а Стиву, как выяснилось, для сна не нужно было больше четырёх часов. Тони запустил запись сражения во время Парада Мэйси и переключал с неё на «Охотников за привидениями» и обратно, твёрдо уверенный, что фильмы с Биллом Мюрреем можно смотреть в любое время.

— Наташа бережёт левую сторону, — нахмурился Стив, вглядываясь в экран. — ДЖАРВИС, можешь остановить запись?

— Чёрт. Думаешь, она тебя послушает и станет докладывать о своих ранениях?

— Последний десяток раз не слушала, — вздохнул Стив. Тони снова переключил на «Охотников за привидениями» и потянулся к миске с поп-корном. — Может, улучшишь её костюм?

— Можно подумать, она позволит к нему прикоснуться, — фыркнул Тони. — Как считаешь, не слишком ли коварно будет привлечь Пеппер?

— Да, — сказал Стив. — Нет? Не знаю.

— Пеппер все боятся, — глядя на экран, усмехнулся Тони. — Сейчас будет сцена с фразой «Не пересекай потоки», боже, на параде я раз пятнадцать еле удержался, чтоб её не произнести, увидишь, когда появится Мишленовский чувак...

— Ты опять несёшь чушь, — перебил Стив. — И хватит уже переключать, я хочу убедиться, что мы ничего не упустили.

Тони настолько согрело это «мы», что он рискнул нахально усмехнуться Стиву.

— Это же классика кино, Роджерс. Запись я сохранил, посмотрим после сцены, она сама включится, ты что, не доверяешь моим технологиям?..

— Тебе нужно поспать, — рассмеялся Стив. — Ты снова слишком много болтаешь. Дай мне пульт.

— Я никогда не болтаю слишком много, — соврал Тони. — Я говорю в самый раз. И что за пульт? Тут нет никакого пульта, про какой это ты пульт говоришь?

— Про этот. — Стив потянулся к нему, намереваясь отобрать пульт. Тони взмахнул рукой, шарахнулся, а в следующий момент они столкнулись плечами, Стив навалился сверху, упираясь рукой в подушку под головой Тони, и его лицо внезапно оказалось совсем рядом.

— Хм. — Тони почувствовал, как твердеет в паху, и изо всех сил постарался это скрыть. — Привет?

— Привет, — выдохнул Стив, а потом наклонился и коснулся его губ своими.

Это был не лучший поцелуй в жизни Тони, он даже в десятку лучших не входил — и вовсе не по вине Стива. Губы у Стива были мягкие, нерешительные и имели привкус сладкого поп-корна, но Тони не мог даже насладиться этим — вообще ничего не мог, кроме того, чтобы лежать, лихорадочно пытаясь осознать происходящее. А когда не удалось, он оттолкнул Стива и буквально отпрыгнул на другой конец дивана.

— О Боже, — прошептал Стив, отчаянно краснея. — Боже, Тони, прости, прости меня, я подумал...

— Но ведь я тебе даже не нравлюсь, — ошарашенно сказал Тони и тут же пожалел об этом.

— Я бы и не подумал тебя принуждать... — начал было Стив — и оборвал себя на полуслове: — Погоди, что?

— Неважно. Совершенно неважно, абсолютно неважно, забей, я ничего не говорил. Эй, ДЖАРВИС, можем за пару секунд придумать, как стирать память, это бы...

— Считаешь, ты мне не нравишься? — сипло спросил Стив. — Тони, почему?

— Потому что не нравлюсь! И никогда не нравился, с самой первой встречи...

— Но, Тони, — нахмурился Стив, — это было несколько месяцев назад...

— А потом ты общался со мной, только когда я был Железным Человеком...

— Это ты общался со мной, только когда был Железным Человеком! — сквозь собственное замешательство Тони заметил, что Стив... в ужасе. — Я думал, ты один из тех, кто разделяет службу и личную жизнь, я служил с ребятами вроде тебя и не хотел давить, нам ведь ещё работать вместе...

— Точно, — убитым голосом сказал Тони. Он всегда знал, что Стив терпит его лишь ради команды, но услышать подтверждение этой догадки оказалось тяжело. — Нам ещё работать вместе, я знаю. И здорово, что ты смог... пересилить себя. Не волнуйся, это не значит... то есть, большинству людей я не нравлюсь, меня сложно полюбить, и это ничего не меняет, знаю...

— Тони, о чём ты?

— О команде, — пробормотал он. Может, Стив прав насчёт сна и чрезмерной болтовни, просто ужасно. — Тебе пришлось, ради команды, нам ещё работать вместе, а ты — хороший человек, и мог показать своё отношение как есть, но не стал, я ценю это. Можем мы вернуться к тому, что я это ценю? И прекратим наконец этот разговор.

— Нет, не прекратим. — Стив схватил Тони за запястье, не позволяя сбежать. Чёртов Капитан Америка со своей чёртовой суперсилой. — Боже, я действительно был до такой степени плохим другом?

— Нет, — возразил Тони. — Не вздумай, это моя прерогатива, ты отлично справлялся... погоди, другом?

— Господи боже, — Стив потёр затылок свободной рукой. — Тони. Тони. Я не знаю... До нашего знакомства всё казалось ужасным, по большей части именно ты делал это столетие для меня сносным. Ты... как ты мог об этом не знать?

— Но я... я же неприятный тип, я никого не слушаю и не умею работать в команде...

— Да. — Стив обхватил Тони за плечи. — Послушай. Я в курсе, что у тебя есть некоторые... хм, проблемы, скажем так — не пойми меня неправильно, но я хочу с этим разобраться, ладно? И не смотри так, будто я собираюсь тебя убить, Тони, я и без того чувствую себя ужасным другом.

— И вовсе я так не смотрю, наоборот, хочу, чтоб ты меня убил, или отпустил, и мы бы закончили уже этот разговор, а ты меня смущаешь...

— Ты, — с чувством сказал Стив, — настоящая заноза в заднице. Ты никогда не делаешь то, что я говорю, и никогда не признаёшь свою неправоту. Порой мне кажется, что ты умрёшь от недосыпа, а порой — что когда-нибудь сам выроешь себе могилу. Ты говоришь совершенно неуместные вещи важным людям, и порой мне хочется хорошенько тебя встряхнуть...

— Так, — огрызнулся Тони в попытке выбраться из захвата Стива. — Я понял, спасибо, не надо перечислять, чёрт возьми...

— Но ещё, — Стив крепче сжал его плечи, — ты — самый добрый, весёлый и заботливый человек из всех, кого я узнал после пробуждения — когда не запираешься в своей защитной скорлупе. Ты позволяешь мне оставаться самим собой. Слушаешь меня, сражаешься рядом и понимаешь моё чувство юмора. Благодаря тебе я не чувствую себя идиотом, если не знаю, что такое магазин Джерси (15) или как он там называется. Я был не прав, когда мы познакомились, слышишь? Тогда я не знал тебя. Я два месяца провёл в подвале в окружении учёных, все родные и близкие умерли, и я не хочу, чтобы моё первичное осуждение определило всю дальнейшую жизнь!

— Хм, — моргнул Тони. — Что?

— Ты мне нравишься. — Голос Стива снова сорвался, он покачал головой, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и принялся неосознанно поглаживать большим пальцем ключицу Тони. — Очень сильно нравишься, и уже давно. Поверить не могу, что ты не знал, поэтому говорю сейчас и хочу никогда больше не возвращаться к этому разговору, хорошо?

— Я... да?

— Отлично. — Вся сдержанность Стива моментально испарилась, и он отчаянно покраснел. — И прости, что... поцеловал тебя. Я просто... хм. Этого не повторится.

Внутри творилось что-то невероятное. Тони решил бы, что у него снова сердечный приступ, не знай он наверняка его симптомы. Сейчас он чувствовал тепло, его буквально окутывало ощущение, которому слишком боялся дать определение. Он не до конца осознавал происходящее.

— Да чёрта с два не повторится. — Тони положил ладонь Стиву на затылок и притянул к себе.

На сей раз поцелуй удался, потому что Тони взялся за дело со всем энтузиазмом. Стив мягко целовал в ответ, осторожно обнимал, придерживая за плечи. Тони устроился в его руках, растворился в губах, обхватил ногами за талию, сорвав стон — Стив при этом продолжал поглаживать его по спине. 

— Может, не стоит... — пробормотал Стив. — Прямо тут?

— Не заводит публичность? — поддразнил Тони и прикусил восхитительно покрасневшую шею. — Боже, ты везде краснеешь, в курсе? Это отвлекает...

— Тони, — настойчивее повторил Стив, и он не удержался от смеха.

— Ладно. Спальня так спальня, как пожелаешь.

— Нам не обязательно... хм. — Стив неопределённо взмахнул рукой. — Если ты не хочешь, то я не жду, что...

— «Если не хочешь», — передразнил Тони. — Вот ты волновался, что был плохим другом, а я волнуюсь, что из меня плохой соблазнитель. Дай покажу, как сильно я хочу.

Он схватил Стива за руку, опустил между их телами и прижал к натянувшейся в паху ткани. Стив покраснел ещё сильнее, зрачки расширились, затопив радужку, и он неровно выдохнул.

— Ох...

— Да, ох. Интересно, везде ли ты краснеешь. Уверен, что смогу заставить тебя ещё долго краснеть, ты ведь не думаешь, что я заткнусь, да? Надеюсь, что нет, потому что это худший способ...

— Тони. — На этот раз голос у Стива был настойчивым, с примесью командных интонаций — похожий на тот, какой звучал на миссиях. Что совершенно не гармонировало с румянцем на шее и горящими ушами. Правда, Тони было совершенно плевать на это, особенно когда Стив помог ему подняться, притянул к себе и увлёк в очередной поцелуй. Не убирая рук с бёдер, провёл Тони к лестнице и дальше по коридору.

— Хочу отсосать тебе прямо здесь, — сообщил Тони, справедливо полагая, что Стиву просто необходимо это знать. В ответ тот заметно вздрогнул.

— Боже, нельзя вот так запросто такое говорить.

Стив снова его поцеловал — с такой страстью, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

По лестнице поднимались мучительно медленно. Оторвавшись друг от друга, чтобы сделать очередной шаг, они снова замирали, целуясь. После четвёртой попытки Стив, наверное, решил, что это просто смешно, подхватил Тони на руки и прижался губами к его губам с бестактностью, которая не должна была так заводить. В нормальной ситуации Тони бы воспротивился подобной заботе, но сейчас с удовольствием обхватил Стива ногами за талию и прижался напряжённым членом к его животу.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Стив в губы. Вряд ли он осознавал, что с каждой ступенькой они всё сильнее вжимаются друг в друга.

Тони не мог сосредоточиться. И думать не мог. И дышать — тоже, но его это не очень беспокоило.

Только когда они наконец добрались до спальни, он осознал, что лестница осталась позади. Захлопнул за Стивом дверь, погладил напряжённый член через ткань джинсов. Стив шумно вдохнул и уронил его на кровать — Тони не сдержал смешок.

— Ох... — Стив снова покраснел, и Тони хотелось, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. — Мне жаль...

— А мне — нет. Помнишь, что я говорил про отсосать? Снимай штаны. — Тони подался вперёд и принялся расстёгивать болты на джинсах. А затем восхищённо замер. Чёрт возьми. — Смотрю, природа тебя не обделила.

— Наверное. — Стив положил ладонь ему на затылок и притянул к себе. — У меня нет оснований... Я конечно видел других парней в душе, но... Это единственная часть тела, которая, ну, знаешь, не выросла. После сыворотки.

— Не выросла, — повторил Тони. Он видел досье Стива, его фото до сыворотки, и теперь мысль о том, что Стив, мелкий и тощий, обладал таким прибором, отозвалась внутри дрожью возбуждения.

— О, — облизнул губы Тони. — Стой вот так, Стив, не двигайся, боже, я подарю тебе лучший в жизни оргазм.

— Я не... у меня не очень много опыта.

— Зато у меня достаточно. — Тони поймал взгляд Стива и добавил: — Послушай, если тебе что-то не понравится, просто останови меня, хорошо? Я не буду спешить, если ты хочешь медленно — будем медленно, но тогда скажи, потому что я очень хочу взять у тебя в рот.

— Боже, — прошептал Стив. Ухмыльнувшись, Тони снова облизнул губы и встал на колени у кровати.

— Приму за положительный ответ.

Дождавшись кивка, он обхватил член и направил себе в рот.

Стив неожиданно подался вперёд и, резко отдёрнувшись, извинился.

— Не смей, — поспешно сказал Тони. — Не смей отстраняться, я всё приму, чёрт, Стив, не уходи никуда и не извиняйся.

— Тони, — выдохнул Стив, и в этом было столько желания и голода, что Тони снова обхватил член губами. На сей раз Стив не отстранился: одну руку запустил ему в волосы, другой упёрся в стену, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Колени дрожали, Тони погладил его по бедру, чувствуя дрожь во всем теле. Стив вцепился пальцами в волосы.

— Тони, господи, Тони... Тони.

Тони больше не мог сдерживаться — обхватил свободной рукой собственный член. Он был слишком стар для таких развлечений, слишком опытен, чтобы просто спустить в штаны, но, видит Бог, особого выбора не осталось. Стив толкался в горло, снова и снова называл по имени, и у Тони стояло до боли, ему до смерти хотелось кончить, так сильно, как никогда в жизни.

— Я... Боже, я...

Стив напрягся всем телом, а затем кончил, едва устояв на ногах. Тони сглатывал и сглатывал, думая, что обязательно дождётся ответной услуги. Но затем Стив погладил его по волосам, и Тони неожиданно для себя самого кончил, по-прежнему удерживая в руках оба члена.

— Ты... — хрипло сказал Стив. — Ты только что...

— Вроде того. — Тони прижался щекой к его бедру. Стив рухнул рядом, то ли нарочно, то ли просто уже не мог стоять, и Тони уткнулся ему в грудь, пережидая, пока прояснится в голове. Стив продолжал гладить его по волосам и выглядел весьма довольным.

— Если ты сейчас рассмеёшься, — пригрозил Тони, — я клянусь, клянусь, что приму решительные меры!

— Просто... — Стив всё-таки рассмеялся, и Тони решил, что непременно его убьёт. — Поверить не могу, что мы так и не добрались до кровати. Она ведь совсем рядом.

— А, — моргнул Тони, и Стив улыбнулся, глядя из-под прикрытых век. — В следующий раз?

Он замер, осознав, что надеется на следующий раз, а это было глупо, по-идиотски, он же Тони Старк, кому как не ему знать, как жалко и печально выглядят на утро любовники...

Но Стив вдруг так широко улыбнулся, что Тони всерьёз заволновался о его щеках, и мягко поцеловал в уголок губ.

— В следующий раз.

Значит, всё в порядке.

***

Даже после Пеппер чувство, когда просыпаешься вместе с кем-то и хочешь, чтобы этот кто-то оставался рядом, было для Тони внове. Он недоумённо оглядел тяжёлую руку, прижимавшую его к постели, а когда в мыслях прояснилось, повернул голову.

Стив раскинулся на простынях, на умиротворённое лицо спадала чёлка. Тони опасался, что его сердце не выдержит такой красоты. Чёрт, да он этого и не хотел.

— ДЖАРВИС, — прошептал, — дай немного света.

Жалюзи с мягким жужжанием приоткрылись, пустив по спине Стива солнечные лучи. Тони провёл по коже кончиками пальцев, слишком сонный, чтобы ужаснуться собственным действиям, и улыбнулся.

— Привет, — не открывая глаз, сказал Стив. — Щекотно.

— Щекотно, — согласился Тони, не способный в данный момент на что-то более осмысленное. — Перестать?

— Нет. — Стив широко зевнул и прижался к его руке, а затем всё же приоткрыл один глаз и улыбнулся. — Приятно знать, что ты иногда всё же спишь.

— Когда нет другой альтернативы. Так вот что это было? Искусная уловка, чтобы меня вырубить? Меня уже пичкали седативным и всё такое прочее, не стоило так напрягаться...

— Заткнись, Тони, — весело сказал Стив. Погладил его по щеке, сонно и лениво поцеловал, и на Тони накатило облегчение.

— Полагаю, вот и ответ на вопрос, буду ли я тебе нравиться по утрам, — пошутил он, когда Стив отстранился. Признание получилось, как всегда, неожиданным, и Тони уткнулся в подушку. — Чёрт, можем убрать это из протокола?

— Не-а. — Стив зевнул, не прерывая поцелуй. Тони отстранённо подумал, что это грубовато, определённо да, но он подумает об этом позже. Сейчас же он ответил на поцелуй, наслаждаясь мягким приятным теплом внутри.

Когда Стив отстранился, его ладонь по-прежнему лежала на щеке Тони. Он улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро, Тони. Ты всё ещё мне нравишься.

Тони хотел сказать что-нибудь, правда хотел, вот только любые слова казались неуместными. Он придвинулся ближе, чмокнул Стива в плечо, на что тот вздохнул и погладил его по спине.

— Может, ещё немного поспим?

— Конечно. Любой каприз.

Стив погладил его по заднице, слегка сжал — Тони едва не рассмеялся, уверенный, что он явно сделал это не задумываясь , - и уснул. Тони выждал несколько минут, а затем уставился в потолок и улыбнулся.

— Эй, ДЖАРВИС, я буду благодарен, если сможешь не вспоминать о том, чтобы слова «Капитан Америка — мудак» высекли на моей могильной плите.

— Это было ожидаемо, мистер Старк. Что-нибудь ещё?

— Не-а, — сказал Тони. — Кажется, всё отлично. Разбуди нас, если потребуется сразиться со злом.


End file.
